Pasta on the High Seas
by Ladybug The Mime
Summary: Italy is literate! And he wrote a story about pirates! What could happen?
1. Chapter 1

Aiyah~! I got no response from my last story~! I'm so worried! But, a good writer never gives up! So I present to you my new story! I typed out this story on my laptop and it was 32 pages long! Mon dieu! That's a lot! That means this story will be very long… But I will release it a chapter at a time…but the total amount of chapters will be, like, 20+ or something… I wrote it a while ago so if it kinda sucks, forgive me… If I could make a suggestion, you should totally listen to "Be My Escape" by Relient K while reading this story! It fits it so well! I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters! I only own the words I typed! Without further adieu, I present my new story!

* * *

><p>A young, 20 year old Italian sat on the smooth surface of a stone where he and his friends came to relax, more commonly known as More Peaceful GermanyJapan. He looked around the clearing with his big auburn eye. A small, timid Japanese man sat on the edge of the clear water looking at his dark eyes and hair that reflected back at him. From behind him, a big, burly 20 year old German man appeared and shoved the poor boy into the water. The three men were named Italy, Germany and Japan (common sense will tell you who's who…). Japan coughed and sputtered and turned to Germany with a glare.

"G-GERMANY!" he snapped as Germany and Italy laughed. Japan glared at them and got up, ringing out his dark hair.

"It's not funny!" Japan snapped.

"Sorry Japan! The moment was right there and I went for it!" Germany said. Japan's dark eyes narrowed. Italy giggled.

"What have you been working on, Italy?" Germany asked referring to Italy's leather bond notebook in his hands.

"Oh…uh…I've been writing a story…" Italy said, turning red. Japan and Germany blinked in confusion.

"You're literate?" Germany asked, baffled. Italy puffed out his cheeks.

"Of course I am! And I think my story's pretty good!" Italy snapped.

"What's it about? Pasta or something…" Germany asked. Italy shook his head.

"Nope! It's an adventure story about a charming Italian who goes out to sea to find his friends!" Italy said, hugging the book to his chest.

"Really? I would love to hear it!" Japan said sitting in front of Italy. Italy paused and smiled.

"What about you Germany?" Italy asked. Germany paused and then sighed.

"Fine, why not?" he sighed and leaned against a tree. Italy smiled and opened his book.

"_Va bene_…once there was a brave, young, charming…." Italy began.

"Is this a fiction story?" Germany asked. Japan giggled. Italy was not amused however; he just gave Germany a glare.

"Shush and listen to the story!" Italy snapped. "Anyway, once there was a young Italian man, let's call him Italy!"

Italy lived peacefully in his home. Italy was a sweet boy and made many friends. His best friend's however were Germany, an intimidating scary man and Japan, who looked like a girl, but was shy and kind. Italy never got to see his friends though, because he was being held back by the Devil himself. Italy's brother, Romano, was three years older than Italy but assumed himself to be in charge of his younger brother. Romano worried about Italy leaving the house seeing as Italy was accident prone and all he was good at was eating and making pasta. Romano had every right to worry. Italy was not alone in the house though. A beautiful young woman worked as a maid for him and Romano. She was sweet (but could probably kick any man's ass…) and favored Italy over his bastard of a brother. Her name was Hungary. Italy and Hungary were normally locked in the tower of the house and looked over the Mediterranean Sea. Italy saw ships coming and going every day; people of all shapes and sizes came into harbor with all sorts of things. Italy dreamed of being out at sea and Hungary shared his dream of freedom. Italy dreamed of seeing his friends again and Hungary had a dream of seeing a man who she had been separated from for what seems like forever. Hungary loved the man dearly and wanted nothing more than for him to hold her in his arms. Italy thought that was a beautiful dream. One day Italy woke up to the Italian sun and walked down stairs and went to the kitchen to meet up with Hungary.

"Good morning Italy! Breakfast is almost ready!" Hungary said. Italy smiled, still sleepy, and sat down.

"Good! I'm very hungry!" he yawned. The house seemed so quiet today and Italy didn't know why.

"With breakfast, I give you good news!" Hungary said handing Italy a plate of fette biscottate*.

"Good news? What do you mean?" Italy asked, about to start eating.

"Romano is out of the city today and shouldn't be back until this evening! Today's our day to escape!" Hungary informed. Italy's amber eyes widened.

"REALLY? That's wonderful! We must depart as soon as possible!" Italy said standing up without even finishing his breakfast. Hungary smiled and followed Italy as he ran to his room. His room was located in the top of the tower Romano locked Italy and Hungary every day. He grabbed nothing but his brown leather notebook. Italy had been talking notes of everything he would do when he escaped and wrote it down. His handwriting sprawled over the pages. Italy smiled; he would finally be able to complete all of his dreams! He closed the book and smiled. Hungary and Italy had just finished with their packing, they heard the door open.

"HUNGARY! VENEZIANO! Where are you?" Romano cried through the house. Italy and Hungary froze.

"Oh no…no, no! Romano! What do we do now? He's shouldn't be back until this evening!" Hungary panicked. Italy frantically looked around.

"The window! Quickly! We can jump out the window and make a run for it!" Italy said. Hungary and Italy looked out the window. It was a long~ way down…

"May-Maybe not…" Italy stammered. Hungary untied her white scarf she wore on her head.

"We can side down to the ground with this! Come on!" Hungary said and seized Italy by the hand. Italy took his hand away in fear. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Veneziano! Hungary! Where are you?" Romano cried.

"QUICKLY!" Hungary snapped. Italy took the scarf and put on the clothesline outside the window. Hungary wrapped her arms around his thin chest and held on tight. Italy jumped and the two slid down, Hungary covering her face in Italy's chest in fear. The clothesline snapped with the combined weight of Italy and Hungary. Italy grabbed quickly onto the rope and the two fell to the ground, screaming. Meanwhile, Romano got to the tower and noticed it empty. He ran to the window and looked to the Italian streets below. Romano saw Hungary and Italy getting up off the ground after crashing.

"VENEZIANO!" he cried. Italy looked up to the window and gasped. Romano jumped from the window and jammed a small dagger into the stone tower and slide down.

"RUN HUNGARY! RUN!" Italy cried and he and Hungary run. Romano fiercely ran behind them...

* * *

><p>*- a cookie-like hard bread often eaten with butter and jam<p>

DUN DUN DUN! Cliffhangers rock, no? I'll still be updating a lot, but maybe not as often because I need to work on the final touches of my cosplay… Please review! It touches my heart when I read something nice! Oh and read my other story please…I only have one other story…


	2. Chapter 2

YAY~! People are reading my stories! VE~! Now I'm more motivated to write than I was a few days ago! Alright, so in this chapter I use the word "HETALIA!" between paragraphs. I do that cuz it's like the eye catches in the show! It's just, like, a transition between characters in the story! I dunno…I thought it would be funny… Also when it mentions a girl with brown hair and green glasses, my best friend wanted to be in my story, so I put her in! Aren't I sweet? Enjoy the chapter~! (Still don't own Hetalia~!)

* * *

><p>Pushing their way through Italians and foreigners, Italy and Hungary sprinted as fast as they could away from Romano. Romano shoved his way through, cursing anyone who got in his way.<p>

"Just a little further! I can see the docks!" Hungary cried. Italy looked behind him and saw his brother behind him, gaining speed quickly. Italy turned away and tried to gained more speed due to his fear of being chased. Hungary and Italy reached the docks and stopped at a young 16 year old girl with dark brown hair and green glasses.

"What is the first ship out of here?" Italy asked out of breath and in a panic. The girl looked up from her drawing.

"There's a Greek ship leaving now, that's all…" she said. Italy looked to see Romano held up by people walking about the docks. Romano snarled and shoved his way through the people.

"We'll get on that! Come on Hungary!" Italy said and seized Hungary's hand. Italy and Hungary's boots slammed against the dock. Hungary's boot snagged on a pile of rope and she stumbled over it and fell to the wood of the deck. Italy didn't notice her falling and he kept running.

"ITALY! WAIT ITALY!" Hungary cried. Romano saw Hungary fall and rushed for her, shoving unsuspecting Italian's into the bay. Hungary screamed with fear and shut her eyes. Suddenly, she felt the wind hit her face. Hungary opened her eyes and she was flying through the air in the arms of a man in a black over coat with a red shirt and black tie. He had spiky, wild blond bangs that blew in the wind and his charismatic blue eyes shined bright. Hungary looked down, seeing the dock, the water and the city fly under her. She screamed in fear of being up so high.

"Hey! Quiet there, pretty little maid! I'm helping you out and you thank me by screamin'?" the man said with a thick Danish accent. Hungary and the man landed on the deck of a large ship. The man carried Hungary bridal style over to a carte and put her in it.

"Stay here, Miss Maid. I'll talk to the captain about you later!" The Danish man said. Hungary tried to say something, but he closed the lid. Hungary puffed out her cheeks in frustration and crossed her arms. Meanwhile, Italy scrambled across the long deck, but he couldn't find the Greek ship the girl mentioned. With Romano gaining on him, Italy panicked and dived onto the lower deck of a good sized ship. Italy quickly covered himself with ropes and blankets that covered the deck. Italy watched Romano stop running and look around. He heard Romano cry "CHIGI~!" and stormed back the other way, back to the city. Italy sighed with relief and pulled the blanket off his head. To Italy's surprise, a well-built 27 year old man with messy brown, bed head and sleepy green eyes was looking at him. Italy froze at the sight of the man. The two paused for a moment and then screamed. The man fell back over a crate and pulled out a gun.

"Who are you?" he cried in a slow Greek accent. Italy screamed and covered his head.

"D-DON'T SHOOT ME! PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M NOT A BAD GUY!" he cried, trembling. The man paused and then put his gun away, believing Italy's story. Italy looked up and smiled. He got up and blushed himself off.

"I'm Italy! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Italy squeaked happily, holding out his hand. Italy didn't seem mean and he didn't look Turkish either! He shook Italy's hand.

"Greece is my name~…" he said slowly, with a smile.

"AH! This is the Greek ship? Aren't you leaving port soon?" Italy asked clasping his hands together.

"Uh…yeah…I think…I dozed off for a while, I lost track of time…" Greece said scratching his head. Italy paused.

"What?" he asked.

HETALIA!

Hungary sat with her knees to her chest in a small crate that smelt like melons. She worried for Italy and if he got caught by Romano. Suddenly, she felt the box move slightly. She heard a man's voice grunt and gasp.

"Bloody hell! What's in this thing? It's crazy heavy!" a man said. He had a thick Norwegian accent. Hungary heard boots against the deck. Another man came over and tried to lift the carte. This time, it barely moved.

"I don't know. It is heavy, isn't it?" said another man. This man had an Icelandic accent.

"I bet Denmark brought it on board. It probably packed with liquor…" the Norwegian man said. The Icelandic man laughed.

"Good point! Hey! Denmark!" he called. Another man ran over, more than likely, Denmark.

"'Yea?" Denmark asked.

"Come and help us with this crate!" the Icelandic said.

"Uh…uh…why?" Denmark said panicking that his friends would find Hungary.

"Because the Captain told us, now help!" The Norwegian man snapped. The three men surrounded the crate and lifted. They got Hungary in the air, but one side gave way and the crate fell and the top fell off.

"Dammit!" Denmark snapped under his breath as the two other men looked inside. Hungary looked up at them. The grumpy looking Norwegian man was dressed in a sailor suit with light blonde hair and pale blue eyes. The 16 year old Icelandic man had silver-blonde messy hair and violet eyes and was dressed in a brown jacket with a big white bow.

"Iceland! Norway! I…I can explain!" Denmark began. Norway hit Iceland on the chest.

"Go get the Captain," he said in shock. Iceland grimaced at being hit by Norway but still ran off.

"NO! WAIT! Damn…" Denmark said and crossed his arms.

HETALIA!

Romano returned home, his adventure fruitless. Romano stamped his way through the house to his room. He slammed the door and smacked his books off his dresser.

"DAMMIT! I lost my servant and my baby brother! Why did they leave?" Romano muttered to himself. Romano hung his head and rubbed the back of his head. Then, there was a knock at the door. Romano collected his anger and tried to look calm and went to get the door. When he opened the door, Romano saw a 22 year old man with pure white hair and narrow, cocky red eyes. The man's arms were crossed cockily.

"Uh…who are…?" Romano began.

"Not very friendly… Aren't you going to invite me in first?" the man asked with a thick, awkward German accent. Romano led the man into the large den. The man sat on the couch and Romano pour two glasses of rich, red wine for him and his strange guest. Romano gave the man his wine and Romano sat down.

"Now, who are you?" Romano asked.

"I'm Prussia, you're Romano, right?" Prussia asked. Romano nodded.

"I saw you on the docks today, chasing a woman and a man, right?" Prussia asked sipping his wine.

"_Si_, I was chasing my brother and the maid…" Romano said. Prussia nodded.

"Why where you chasing them?" Prussia asked. Romano paused.

"I don't know…maybe because I don't want my baby brother to get hurt… Maybe that's why I never let him leave the house…Then again…I restrain him so much…that's probably why he left…" Romano said solemnly. Prussia nodded.

"I am also looking for my young brother…" Prussia uttered almost under his breath.

"Why are you here? Why are you asking me all of these questions?" Romano asked. Prussia set down his empty wine glass.

"You want to find your brother?" Prussia asked. Romano nodded.

"I want to find my brother too! We can team up and find our brothers together! I've got a ship out in the harbor with a crew and everything!" Prussia declared, standing up. Romano paused and then stood up too.

"Alright! I'll go with you!" Romano said. Prussia clapped his hands together.

"Excellent! We'll go now!" Prussia said and pulled Romano by the arm.

"WAIT! WHAT? CHIGI~!" Romano cried, being forced out of his house.

* * *

><p>Heh heh, Chigi…I don't what it means either… NORDICS~! I love them too much! You'll see more of them in the next chapter! (Especially, the tall, scary, blonde favorite of mine~…) That's all for now! Please review! (No one's been reviewing…)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

PRIVET PEOPLES! It's been a while, aye? I was REALLY tired yesterday cause I went to Anime Boston! It was so much fun! More to the point, I have concocted the next chapter of _Pasta_! Before I sign off, I need to add that I gave Sweden (yes, he comes up) kind of an accent (er…at least…I tried…) and someone is singing a song and I don't own the song! I don't own Hetalia either!

* * *

><p>Hungary stood on the deck with her head down. Iceland circled around her staring her down.<p>

"How did you get here?" Iceland asked. Hungary tried to speak, but Denmark interrupted her.

"I brought her on the ship! I told you that!" Denmark said. Iceland sighed.

"Always standing up for a woman…give it up Denmark!" Norway snapped.

"He's telling the truth!" Hungary cried. Norway slapped her.

"YOU WERE NOT GIVEN THE RIGHT TO SPEAK!" he snapped. An adorable 20 year old man grabbed Norway's hand still held in the air. The man lowered Norway's hand to Norway's side. The man had a white hat over his blonde hair and had sparkling blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" the man asked in a Finnish accent. The three men sighed.

"Oh…hi Finland…" Denmark said. Finland smiled.

"Who is this young lady?" Finland asked looking at Hungary.

"It's a stow-away! Denmark brought her on!" Norway snapped pointing to Denmark. Denmark looked away shamefully.

"Oh no! That Captain will not be happy!" Finland said shaking his head.

"The Capt'n won't be happy 'bout what?" came a thick Swedish accent. The four men turned around with a gasp. Hungary hid behind Denmark and gripped the back of his jacket. The Captain was a tall 21 year old man with a stern face. His narrow blue eyes where covered by his glasses and he had short blond hair. The four men saluted the Captain.

"Good morning Captain Sweden!" the men said. Sweden raised his head and glared at the crew.

"Why was I called here?" Sweden asked. Iceland seized Hungary by the arm and threw her onto the deck. She yelped with fear and pain.

"A stow-away, sir!" Iceland said. Sweden looked shocked.

"A wom'n?" he said in shock. Hungary looked up at him. Sweden knelt down next to Hungary.

"Hello, Miss…" Sweden said with a bow of his head. Hungary paused and looked away from him.

"Here…" Sweden said and held out his hand to Hungary. Hungary looked at his black gloved hand. Hesitantly, she took his hand and he helped her stand up. Sweden turned to his crew.

"What is the meanin' of this? Harming this poor wom'n!" Sweden snapped.

"C-Captain, she's a stow-away and you told us to…" Iceland began.

"I told ya t' dispose of them if they're armed 'nd dangerous! Does she look dangerous?" Sweden asked. Hungary smiled. The crew paused.

"No, sir…" they admitted. Sweden nodded and scoffed.

"Just as I thought. I apologize for the incompetence of m' crew…" Sweden said. Hungary nodded.

"Oh…Pardon my rudeness…My name's Sweden, Capt'n of this ship," Sweden said in his stern voice. Hungary smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain…," She said. Sweden's face remained still and unchanged.

"That's Norway; the loudmouth known for his insults…" Sweden said. Norway paused and narrowed his eyes.

"That's Iceland, Norway's younger brother…" Sweden said. Iceland crossed his arms and huffed.

"That's Denmark; the only reason alcohol is on this ship…" Sweden said. Denmark winked and smiled.

"And this is Finland, my wife…" Sweden said putting his hand on Finland's shoulder. Finland paused.

"WHAT?" he said in shock. Hungary giggled and blushed.

"My name is Hungary! You all seemed so intimidating at first, but you're all so sweet!" Hungary said ruffling Finland's hair. He smiled and blushed.

"Well Miss Hungary, Welcome aboard the Viking!" Finland said.

HETALIA!

Italy stood at the helm of Greece's ship appropriately named "Greece's Ship~…". Italy enjoyed being on a ship, but he had to work too much to keep the ship clean and running smoothly. Greece hardly ever helped him because he was a chronic sleeper. Whenever Italy was sweeping or mopping the deck, he had to forcibly move Greece, sound asleep somewhere on the deck. Italy sighed, but continued to steer the ship.

"Uh, Mr. Greece? Mr. Greece?" Italy called onto the lower deck. Greece stirred from his sleep and drowsily looked to Italy.

What~…?" he said in a sleepy voice. Greece looked up and saw Italy.

"ITALY~!" Greece said enthusiastically, but sounded very tired. Italy rolled his amber eyes.

"Yeah, ciao…I just wanted to know if you had a course or destination for the ship…" Italy asked. Greece paused.

"I've never had a course or destination before…" Greece said getting up. Italy paused.

"What? How did you end up in Italy?" Italy asked. Greece sighed and pulled something out of his pocket and walked up to Italy. Greece opened what he had taken out of his pocket which turned out to be a map.

"Look here, Italy… Here's Greece," Greece said pointing to his homeland. He dragged his finger about and inch over to Italy.

"And here's Italy," Greece said. Italy paused.

"Oh…you just travel to the closest country to Greece…" Italy said in a disappointed voice. Greece nodded.

"Yep! It was that or Cyprus! But I don't really like Cyprus…" Greece said in a slow voice. A vision of a Turkish man appeared before in his mind. Italy paused and looked at Greece with a look of distain.

"Oh…where are we going now?" Italy asked. Greece shrugged and folded the map. He handed it to Italy.

"That's up to you…" Greece said with a smile. Italy paused and Greece went down to the lower deck.

"Where ever you decide on heading, wake me when we get there…" Greece said lying back down and falling back asleep. Italy blinked his bright eyes. He was in charge? It was always Italy's dream to be out at sea and now he was in charge of Greece's Ship! The sea air brushed Italy's hair and he smiled. He hummed to himself looking at all the different places on the map. Italy dragged his finger from Italy all around the Mediterranean Sea. He wanted to see it all! But, Italy wanted to go one place in particular. Germany was a long ways away, but he would pass places like France, Spain, Switzerland, Portugal, England, Belgium, Norway and then Germany! It was the adventure Italy had been waiting for!

"Greece! We are going to Germany!" Italy cried happily. Greece stirred.

"What?" he asked sleepily. Italy sighed.

"Never mind…" Italy said. He turned the helm and the adventure to Germany began!

HETALIA!

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot, drink up me 'earties yo ho. We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up me 'earties yo ho…" sang a 23 year old man with blonde hair, emerald eyes and thick eyebrows.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me. We're rascals, scoundrels, villains and knaves, drink up me 'earties yo ho…" the man sang as he tightened the ropes of the sails of his massive ship.

"We're devil, black sheep, and really bad eggs…," he sang walking up to the helm. He looked into his spyglass and spotted a small Greek ship being controlled by an Italian man. The man smirked and looked to his compass and closed it.

"Drink up me 'earties yo ho!" he sang closing the spyglass. He set off to attack the small ship.

* * *

><p>For now! It's THE END! This chapter's kinda short, ain't it? Can you guess who the man at the end was? He'll be back in the next chapter, along with ALL~ the Hetalia guys! Till next time, hasta la pasta!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

More Pasta~! This chapter was going to REALLY long, but I cut it off just for you guys! Hey, has anyone heard the song _The Plagues_ from _The_ _Prince of Egypt_? It's kind of an epic song!

I don't own Hetalia!

* * *

><p>Romano leaned over the edge of Prussia's ship. He moaned and groaned and his face was pale. Prussia strutted around his ship like he owned the place (when actually, he did) and found Romano at the edge.<p>

"Hey! Romano! You okay?" Prussia asked slapping Romano on the back. Romano jerked forward and gagged. Romano groaned.

"Not so loud. I'm just a little sea sick…" Romano moaned. Prussia nodded.

"Oh…well, feel better then!" Prussia said smack Romano on the back again. Romano gagged again and this time vomited over the edge of the boat. Prussia paused and Romano got up and wiped his lips.

"Ew…" Prussia said with a face of disgust. Romano narrowed his eyes.

"Chigi!" he snapped.

"Come on! I want you to meet the crew!" Prussia said. He led the nauseous Romano up to the upper deck. Two women waited for them. One was a tall, teary eyed woman with short light brown hair and blue eyes. Her name was Ukraine. Next to Ukraine was a younger, scary 19 year old girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes, like her sister. Her name was Belarus. The two girls saluted their Captain.

"Hello Captain Prussia!" Ukraine said. Belarus remained silent, but still saluted her Captain.

"Good morning girls! I want to introduce you two my new first mate, Romano! He's hard working and should be helpful to us!" Prussia said. Romano gagged and ran over to the edge of the boat and threw up again. The girls and Prussia paused.

"Ew…" Belarus said. Romano glared at her too. Ukraine bounced over to the helm.

"Which way next, sir?" she asked looking out the vast ocean.

"We need more of a crew, so it would be best if we stop by a popular pirate port and see who we can get," Prussia said. The girls saluted.

"Yes sir!" they said. Romano leaned over the edge of the ship. It seemed like it was going to be a long journey…

HETALIA!

Italy and Greece had been sailing for a few weeks now. They had stopped in many countries so far and Italy had finally got his wish of seeing many countries and meeting many people. Little did the two men know, they where being followed and tracked. One night as they sailed through the Atlantic Ocean heading for the North Sea, Greece (obviously) was asleep and Italy looked up at the sky at all of the stars.

"Wow! It's so beautiful! I hope Hungary is safe and can see what I see! What about Germany? Can he see the sky too?" Italy thought contently. Suddenly, the still ocean was broken by canon fire. It splashed next to the ship and sent a spray of sea onto the deck. Italy screamed and fell over in the impact. Greece woke up.

"What?" he said drowsily. Another canon shot filled the air and slashed the water, just missing them. Italy ran to the lower deck.

"It's an attack!" he cried. The next canon shot filled the air. This time, the canon ball struck the small boat and destroyed it. Italy and Greece went flying into the air. Italy screamed and hit the water hard on his back. Greece emerged from the water and gasped for air.

"ITALY?" he cried. Greece swam out to a plank and rested on it. Greece looked out to the black water and saw an amber haired head floating in the water.

"ITALY!" Greece exclaimed and dived into the ocean after Italy. Greece found him under the water and scooped him up. Greece emerged from the water with Italy in his broad arms. He rested Italy on a plank and Greece rested next to him, his strong arm around Italy's thin body

"Italy, wake up…" Greece whispered in fear. Italy moaned and lifted his head.

"Greece…" Italy said softly. Greece sighed in relief that Italy was alive.

"Greece…what do we do now…" Italy said. Greece paused.

"I'm going to shore…you go to the ship…" Greece said. Italy looked to him weakly.

"Greece…you can't make it that far!" Italy said. Greece smiled and shook his head.

"I'll be fine. You go to the ship…" Greece said. Italy paused and nodded. Greece dived under the water and got onto another plank. Greece turned around and smiled at Italy.

"It's been great sailing with you, Italy! Good luck getting to Germany!" Greece cried. Italy watched Greece paddle away and Italy went to the big ship in the distance. Italy soon got up next to the large ship. He looked up at its wooden sides and wondered how he would get up there. Luckily, a rope came down the side of the ship and Italy climbed up it. When he got to the dock, there was a dark, scary aura around the ship. Italy weakly stood up on the wooden deck. Italy looked around and saw black, shadowed faces looking at him, hiding. Italy trembled as he heard them muttering among themselves, clearly, they were talking about him. Italy walked around the ship, getting closer to the helm.

"Get down on your knees!" came a British man's voice. Italy fell to his knees, obeying orders. There was the clumping of boots echoing over the quiet deck. From down the stairs came a tall, shadowed figure. When he came into the light, he was dressed in a long red jacket and feathered fringe around his hat. He evilly smirked with a cigar between his lips. He took out the cigar and blew smoke around his head.

"Who are you?" he asked. Italy swallowed hard.

"Italy…sir…" he said. The man smirked wickedly. He blew smoke from his lips again.

"What are you doing in these waters?" the British man asked.

"I was going to Germany…me and my friend Greece where going making that our last stop on our great adventure…" Italy muttered almost to himself. The man looked to Italy confused.

"You and you're friend, Greece? It seems as though there is no one else with you. Where is this "Greece" man?" the man asked, putting the cigar between his lips. Italy paused If he told this scary man where Greece said he was heading, he might go after Greece. Italy didn't want to put his friend in danger.

"Greece was killed in the impact of the canon fire…" Italy said in a fake, but sad voice. The man icy look softened. He blew smoke from his lips again.

"Oh…I see…" he said. Italy looked up at him.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" Italy asked in a sweet voice. The man smiled cruelly. He took his cigar from his lips.

"Why would I tell you?" snapped the man. Italy bit his lip.

"Because I asked really nice?" Italy asked in a sweet voice. The man's eyes narrowed.

"Don't try to be so cute! I won't take that on my ship!" the man snapped. Italy tried to make himself smaller.

"B-But…could you please tell me you name…" Italy asked in a small voice. The man sighed, blowing smoke around his head.

"I am the great Pirate Lord, the ruler of these seas, the king of the ocean, England!" England beckoned. There was a laugh coming from the shadows. England turned around in distain.

"Pirate Lord? The Ruler of the Sea? Are you kidding me, dude?" said a 19 year old man walking into view. He had short blonde hair, a cowlick coming from the part of his bangs and bright blue eye covered by his glasses. England moaned.

"America! Would you stop ruining my intimidating demeanor?" England snapped. America shrugged. England sighed.

"Italy, this (unfortunately) is my first mate, America…" England groaned. America saluted Italy.

"Sup dude! I'm America! The hero!" he said happily. Italy smiled, he seemed much nicer than Mr. England. America looked to England's hand, where he still had the cigar.

"Since when do you smoke?" America asked. England sighed.

"It makes me appear more intimidating…" England said. Italy nodded.

"It did! I was very intimidated!" he squeaked. There was a soft yawn from the shadows. A young boy appeared with jaw length blonde hair, a cowlick coming from the part of his bangs and bright blue eyes covered by his glasses, identical to America. He looked about he same height and build as America, but the boy looked sweeter and more bashful.

"Big brother…" he said in soft voice barely above a whisper. America walked over to the boy's side.

"Hey Canada! I thought you where asleep," America said. Canada yawned.

"I heard canons…the loud noise woke me up…" Canada said. America smiled and sighed.

"Italy, this is my little brother, Canada!" America said. Canada smiled.

"I'M CANADA!" he declared in his whispery voice. Italy smiled.

"Why are we introducing ourselves? Do we have a new crew member?" came a Frenchman's voice. From the upper deck, a thin, handsome 26 year old man came down the stairs. He had jaw length light blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes and a slight beard. England moaned.

"Not quiet France, this is Italy…" England said reluctantly. France glided over the Italy.

"Bonjour mon petit ami! Je m'appelle France!" France said. Italy looked confused due to his incapacity to speak French.

"His name is France!" England snapped. Italy smiled and nodded.

"France, take Canada to his room and make sure he goes back to sleep…" England said. Canada took France's hand and they went down to the chambers.

"Sweet kid…Anyway! Is Italy totally gonna be part of our crew now or what?" America asked. England paused.

"He doesn't seem like he has any place else…Joining our crew would be up to him…" he said. Italy nodded.

"Si! Si! I would love to! Anything that helps me to get to Germany!" Italy said.

"What? Where did you say you were going?" came a deep, slightly scary voice. From behind Italy came a tall, burly 20 year old man. He had well-kept, short light blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a stern face. Italy paused and his eyes widened. He gasped happily.

"G-Germany?" he exclaimed. Germany's eyes widened in surprise.

"Italy? What are you doing here?" Germany asked, surprised, but happy to see his friend.

'"I was looking for you! I escaped my home and came out here to find you and Japan!" Italy squeaked. Germany shook his head.

"Ah, Italy…still as crazy as ever…" Germany said with a smiled. Italy smiled. England and America watched Germany and Italy catch up on everything that had happened to them. Next to England a tall, large, "big boned" man with friendly violet eyes, light brown hair and a childish, sweet face walked next to England.

"Hello peoples! What's going on?" he asked in a Russian accent. England turned to him.

"Oh…hey Russia…We got a new crew member, Italy…" England said. Russia smiled and walked over to Italy.

"Privet little Italy person! I am Russia, da?" Russia said happily. Italy smiled.

"Ciao! I am the new crew member!" Italy squeaked. Russia smiled and nodded.

"Italy, I wouldn't stay around Russia to much, he's a bit…well…evil!" Germany whispered to Italy as Russia walked away. Russia turned back to Italy and waved. Italy smiled.

"He doesn't seem that way!" Italy squeaked. Germany rolled his eyes. England's crew seemed so mean at first, but really, they were very nice! Italy would fit right in with the crew of England's ship!

* * *

><p>This Chapter's done! Yay~! Hmm…I think I'm still missing someone from the Axis and someone from the Allies…But who? Hmm…<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

PASTA'S BACK! Here's the new chapter. Bare with me, it's REALLY long…

* * *

><p>Italy worked hard on England's pirate ship. He fit in very well and everyone was so nice to him. Everyone had their own job to do and Italy and Germany were in charge of steering the ship. Without a job to do, Canada walked up to the upper deck one morning and was greeted by Italy.<p>

"Ciao, Canada!" Italy squeaked. Canada smiled.

"Good morning! I wanted to know where we were heading," Canada said.

"The captain said something about needing to get more supplies, so we're stopping at a notable pirate port…" Germany said. Canada nodded. On the lower deck, France frantically ran to the Captain's study.

"Captain England! Captain England! There's a problem!" France said.

"What is it now, France?" England asked.

"There was a ship that was attacked and we don't know if there are any survivors!" France said. England got up and ran to the outer deck. He looked in his spyglass at the remains of a Chinese schooner, possibly shot down by an enemy canon.

"Get to the longboats! We need to search for survivors!" England demanded. The crew nodded.

"Yes sir!" The crew said. They all went to the longboats.

"Germany! Can I come along?" Italy asked.

"What…no! You can't come!" Germany snapped.

"GERMANY~! Please!" Italy said, batting his big amber eyes. Germany paused.

""Fine…you can come along…" Germany said. Italy smiled. Germany, Italy and France were chosen to go to the ruins of the ship. Planks of the ruined ship floated in the water and the ruins of the vibrant red sails were like blood of the ship.

"Look! Over there!" France said. He pointed to a man resting his head on a plank. France, Germany and Italy paddled the boat over to the man.

"Excuse-moi, sir…are you alright?" France asked touching the man on the shoulder. The man looked up at him. He looked so young. His ivory skin was smooth and he had bright brown eyes and his long dark slightly waved hair hung over his shoulder. His eyes were weak but he still managed to smile.

"Ni hao…ah…who are you…" he asked with a Chinese accent.

"We're here to help you!" Italy squeaked. The man smiled weakly.

"Xiéxié…" he sighed. France lifted the man into the boat. Italy looked into the water and saw a white sleeved arm. Italy gasped.

"There's someone still in there!" he said. Germany looked down and saw that person's arm too. Germany dived into the icy water after them. After a while, Germany emerged with another thin, young man in his arms. Germany got into the boat and brought the man into the boat. He had a fair, feminine looking face for a young man. His eyes were closed and his short black hair was soaked with ocean water.

"He's alive…g-good…" the dark hair man said resting on the floor of the boat.

"Italy, be careful with him, he's injured…" Germany said laying the younger man across the bench where Italy sat. The man's head rested on Italy's lap. Italy looked at his white clothes and his side was stained with water and blood. His still face looked cold but Italy was able to recognize him.

"Japan…" Italy said softly recognizing his friend. Quickly, the three men and two survivors got back to England's ship.

"Hey dudes! Who'd ya dig up?" America asked. France carried one man onto the ship and Germany had Japan (Italy couldn't carry anyone; he has the upper body strength of a peanut). America looked shocked.

"Whoa…are they okay?" he asked.

"One is injured, the other is fine…" France said. England walked over to the two very weak men.

"They both look Asian, hence the reason of the Chinese schooner…" England said brushing his fingers past the smooth face of the Chinese man, checking to see if he was alive. He turned to Russia.

"Russia, take the smaller Asian to the infirmary and dress his wound. I'll take the other one" England said. He took the thin Chinese man into his arm, carrying him bridal style.

"Okay Captain person!" Russia said happily. Russia took the tiny Japan into his arms and carried him with caution so he wouldn't worsen Japan's wound.

HETALIA!

Life aboard the Viking was hard work for Hungary. Since she was dressed as a maid and previously worked as a maid, she worked hard cleaning and cooking for the five men. Even though the men worked her so hard, all of them were very sweet to Hungary and treated her nicely. Hungary jumped from room to room because she didn't have a room to sleep. She slept on the floor of all the room. Sleeping Norway's room was awkward, he didn't talk to her and ignored her completely ignored her. Iceland was a sweetheart and gave her a soft pillow and warm blanket when Hungary slept. Finland and Hungary stayed up late into the night and talked to each other. Denmark was a little awkward; he always asked Hungary if she wanted to sleep in the bed with him…Hungary would decline… In her own option, Hungary liked sleeping in Sweden's room because it was the biggest and Hungary could actually sleep on Sweden's couch instead of the floor. On this evening, it was Denmark's turn to give Hungary a place to sleep. She weakly meandered to his room after a long day, but was stopped half way down the hall.

"Miss Hungary! Miss Hungary!" Finland called as he ran to her. Hungary turned around and Finland, Sweden and Norway walked towards her.

"Oh! Hello! What is it?" Hungary asked, noticing how eager Finland looked.

"Uh…we wanted to thank you for all the hard work you've been doing for us…and we bought you this…" Norway said referring to the large box with a big light blue ribbon on it that Sweden had. Sweden handed the gift to her. Hungary took the gift and smiled. Sweden pushed in his glasses and blushed. Hungary pulled the top off the box. She gasped and set the box on the floor. Hungary pulled out a long, beautiful red wine colored dress with cream ribbon accents and a white under dress.

"It's beautiful…" Hungary sighed. Finland and Norway smiled and Sweden crossed his arms and remained silent.

Try it on and we'll meet you on the upper deck," Norway demanded. They left and Hungary went to go try on her dress. Meanwhile, the crew waited for Hungary's arrival.

"Is she coming? Is she coming?" Finland asked happily. Sweden put his hand on Finland's head.

"Calm down…she'll be here when she's ready…" Sweden said. As if on que, Hungary appeared dressed in her beautiful red dress. The men looked at her in awe. Hungary looked away and smiled, blushing.

"You look very beautiful, Miss Hungary…" Iceland said, taking her hand and kissing it gently. Hungary blushed even more.

"Come on, Iceland! Don't hog the beauty!" Denmark said, taking Hungary into his arms. Hungary tired to say something, but blushed and stuttered.

"What are you all doing up here?" Hungary asked.

"We're gonna have a little party!" Finland said, holding a flute. Sweden held a violin; Norway had a fiddle and Iceland an accordion. Denmark walked up next to Hungary and held out his hand to her. Hungary giggled and took his hand. Sweden, Norway, Finland and Iceland began to play their music, sounding very nautical. Denmark and Hungary spun around the deck, hand in hand. As the danced, they moved beside each other and Hungary kicked her feet and swished her skirt around. Denmark laughed and did the same, kicking his feet and swishing his jacket. Denmark took Hungary by the waist and lifted her in the air. For a moment, Denmark felt the world moving slowly as he looked into Hungary's happy eyes. He felt his emotion weld up in his heart and cause his cheeks to turn red. Denmark put Hungary back on the ground. Denmark paused. The music faded away and stopped.

"Denmark? Are you alright?" Hungary asked. Denmark paused and turned away from Hungary.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm just dizzy…I'm sorry, but I'm done…" Denmark said calmly and walked away from Hungary. He walked past the other crew members and grabbed a bottle of whisky and stood by the edge of the ship. Everyone paused.

"Uh…okay…well, can I dance with Miss Hungary next?" Iceland asked taking Hungary's hands. The party carried on with each man getting a chance to dance with Hungary. Hungary even got to play the violin while Norway and Iceland danced together, joking around. Sweden insisted that he and Finland dance together, but Finland panicked and declined. Denmark stood away from the fun and no one bothered to come talk to him. He went for another swig of the whisky, but the bottle was empty. Denmark sighed and tossed it aside. Slightly drunk, Denmark grabbed another bottle and looked out to the sea, black with the night sky. Then, in the nearing distance he saw what looked like flames. He stood up straight.

"Guys! Come over here!" he called. The music stopped and everyone came over to the side of the ship.

"Wha'?" Sweden asked. Denmark pointed out to the flames in the distance, now closer than before. Sweden gasped.

"What is that? A ship?" Finland asked. Sweden nodded.

"Recently gunn'd down. We'll get closer an' search for any survivors…" he said bluntly. The crew nodded.

"Yes sir!" They said. Everyone ran off to get ready to get out to sea. Hungary watched everyone rush around and got worried.

"Oh…Please don't be the ship Italy's on…" she prayed. Once the destroyed ship was close to The Viking, Sweden, Norway and Iceland went out to see what they could see. Finland waited out on the deck along with Hungary.

"I hope whoever was on the ship is okay…" Finland said. Hungary nodded. Denmark hobbled over to them.

"I doubt that…" he said with a hiccup. Finland and Hungary turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Hungary asked. Denmark hiccupped.

"It's a big ass ship! There were probably lots of people on board… At least someone of 'um had to have died…" he said.

"Are you drunk?" Finland asked. Denmark wobbled back.

"Why'd ye ask?" he asked with a hiccup. Finland rolled his eyes and he led Hungary away from Denmark. Denmark went to his room to sober up and Finland and Hungary waited for the rest of them to come back. Soon, the three men came back with someone new. The rescue party came back with an adult man. He had messy black hair with a slight hair curl. His eyes were shut and had glasses, slightly cracked. Sweden carried him onto the ship. Finland and Hungary stood up to see what they had.

"Is that it? One man…" Finland asked. Sweden grunted and nodded. He rested the man on the deck. Hungary gasped.

"Austria…" she sighed.

"Do you know him?" Norway asked. Hungary nodded and knelt by Austria.

"He's my husband…" she said. Everyone froze.

"H-Husband…" the crew (sans Sweden) stammered.

"You're married?" Finland said in happiness. Hungary held up her left hand, showing them her wedding ring. Finland gasped and took her hand, looking at her wedding ring. Austria stirred. Hungary looked down at him.

"Ah…uh…where…" he stammered.

"Austria!" Hungary said happily. Austria's violet eyes looked weak but he looked up at her.

"Hungary…My dear, Hungary…" Austria said lifting his hand on the side of her face. Hungary put her hands over his hand.

"Now I know I'm dreaming…I haven't seen you in forever…" Austria said with a smile.

"You're not dreaming, my love…I'm really here…" Hungary said. Austria lifted himself up and hugged Hungary. She buried her face into his chest and Austria held her gently in his arms. Austria's clothes were soaked, but Hungary didn't care.

"I've been waiting for you ever since you left. Ever since you left, I dreamed about you coming back. Now that you're here, this is all I wanted, for you to hold me again…" Hungary said, tears filling her eyes. Austria kissed the top of his wife's head.

"Don't cry, Hungary…I'll never leave you again…" Austria whispered in her ear. Hungary smiled and kissed Austria. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Austria wrapped his arms tightly around her. Their lips parted and Hungary helped Austria up, still weak from the impact of the destruction.

"Who are you people?" Austria asked confused, referring to the crew.

"Austria, this is Sweden, Norway, Iceland and Finland. They took me and protected me…" Hungary said. The crew waved (again, sans Sweden) and Austria smiled.

"Where's Denmark?" Sweden asked. Denmark popped up next to him.

"HEY YOU GUYS! WHAT'S GOOD?" Denmark said loudly and happily. Norway moaned. Hungary thought to herself that he sobers up quickly…

"Who're you?" Denmark asked Austria. Hungary wrapped her arms around his arm.

"This is Austria, my husband…" Hungary said nuzzling her face into Austria's neck. Austria smiled and kissed Hungary's forehead. Denmark looked pale and shocked.

"You…you never told me…er, the crew…y-you were married…" Denmark said stilly and calmly. Hungary looked surprised.

"Really? Oh…well it must have never come…" Hungary began, but before she could finish, Denmark rushed over into the chambers.

"Denmark! What's gotten into him?" Hungary asked. The crew exchanged looks.

"I don't know…he's Denmark…" Norway said with a shrug. Later, Iceland, Sweden and Hungary lead Austria to Sweden's room so he could rest on the couch. Iceland treated any wound that Austria had, which was just minor scratches.

"Why is a aristocrat like you out so far into the ocean?" Iceland asked.

"I was a luxury ship; I played the piano in the lounge…" Austria said.

"It's true; he's a wonderful piano player…" Hungary said. Austria blushed and smiled.

"Honestly, I don't know why it was attacked. I don't remember much…" Austria said rubbing his head. Iceland nodded.

"Well, we should let him get some rest. Come on, Miss Hungary…" Iceland said. Hungary paused.

"I'm going to stay here for a while…I want to make sure Austria's okay…" Hungary said. Iceland nodded and walked out of the room. Later the night, Hungary fell asleep at the side of Austria's bed. Little did she know, someone moved her from Sweden's room and to "her" room. Hungary stirred as she slept and turned over. She felt more comfortable than she normally did in her sleep. She felt a soft bed underneath her. Next to her, Hungary felt a man's broad chest against the side of her face. Hungary felt him breathing as he sleep and she wrapped her arms around him. Hungary felt his arms wrap around her. She smiled contently in her sleep.

"Austria…" Hungary sighed. Hungary ran her ran down his face and kiss him gently on the cheek. Hungary felt his breath quicken. He grabbed the back of her neck and kissed Hungary with passion. Hungary wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing herself closer to him. Ever so often, their lips would part slightly but come together again.

"Hungary…" he sighed. Hungary paused. Something wasn't right about this man who she believed to be Austria. His accent sounded different than Austria's and his lips taste vaguely of whisky. Hungary tore her lips away and opened her eyes. Denmark had his arms around her and Hungary lied in his arms.

"DENMARK?" Hungary cried.

"HUNGARY? …What are we doing?" Denmark asked in a hushed voice, referring to the random shouting of names.

"What…what's going on…? Why am I in bed with you?" Hungary asked.

"You fell asleep while in Sweden's room, so I brought you here!" Denmark said.

"THAT DOESN'T EXPLAIN WHY I'M IN BED WITH YOU!" Hungary snapped.

"You were out cold! I didn't think you'd kiss me! Why did you kiss me in the first place?" Denmark snapped.

"I thought…I thought you were Austria…" Hungary admitted. Denmark expression fell and his face went cold.

"Oh…Well, I…I thought…" Denmark began.

"You thought I knew it was you all along?" Hungary asked in a soft voice. Denmark paused and turned away from her.

"Denmark…?" she said reaching to the side of his face. Denmark seized her hand and set it by her side.

"Today…out on the deck…when we were dancing…the way you looked at me, you looked so happy. It…it was that moment when…when I decided that…" Denmark stuttered.

"What…are you okay?" Hungary asked. Denmark looked to her.

"It was when I decided I was in love with you…" he said. Hungary paused and felt her heart beat faster.

"You…were in love with me?" Hungary asked. Denmark sat up.

"Ever since I saved you…I felt close to you. I guess since I was the one who saved you, we had some sort of special connection… After seeing you today and how beautiful you looked…my emotions came clear to me…" Denmark said softly. Hungary sat up next to him.

"I always knew you were married. I saw the ring on your figure the first day you were on board…I just didn't want to believe it…I knew that whatever I felt for you, you would never feel back…" He said, tears rolling out of his blue eyes. Hungary took his arm. Denmark turned to her with a weak, sad look.

"Denmark…I'm so sorry I broke your heart…I didn't know you felt that way…But it's true…no matter how you feel, I love Austria too much and it would never work…" Hungary said.

"You know, shockingly, that doesn't exactly make me feel any better…" Denmark said.

"Sorry…But…it wouldn't have worked between us anyway…" Hungary said.

"Why not?" Denmark asked.

"I don't drink!" Hungary said with a smile. Denmark paused and then laughed.

"Yeah, that's pretty important, huh?" he said wrapping his arm around her. Hungary laughed and then yawned.

"You should get back to sleep…" Denmark said. Hungary nodded. She kissed Denmark quickly.

"Goodnight…" she whispered. Hungary crawled to the floor and fell asleep there. Denmark paused and blushed. Soon, he too fell asleep. The next morning, Austria regained his strength.

"It's good too see you made a full recovery!" Finland said, clapping his hands. Austria pushed in his glasses and grunted, kind of like Sweden!

"The only port we'll be comin' up to soon is a notable pirate port. Is it alright if we leave you two there and ye can get back home from there?" Sweden asked. Hungary nodded.

"Yes! That's fine!" she said sweetly. Sweden nodded.

"Norway! Set a course for the next available port!" he demanded. Norway nodded.

"Yes sir!" he said.

* * *

><p>AIYAA~! This chapter was so~ long! I really wanted to fit in the Nordics! Sorry! Forgive me for the whole DenmarkXHungary thing…it was just for the story. I'm more fond of DenmarkXNorway myself –winks-! That's all for now! Moi moi!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry…This is another long chapter…I needed to get through a certain part! Gimme a break!

* * *

><p>Everyone on England's ship waited for the two Asians to make a recovery and a few days later they finally regained their strength.<p>

"Ciao! Welcome abroad! I'm Italy!" Italy squeaked happily to the two Asians.

"Ni hao! I'm China!" China said with a bow. The other man stood next to China with a soulless look in his dark eyes.

"Hello, I am Japan. I enjoy sensing the mood and refraining from speaking…" Japan said with a bow in a soft Japanese accent.

"COOL!" America said.

"Are you two feeling better?" France asked. China nodded happily.

"Oh yes! We have gained all our strength! And Japan's wound should heal fine!" China said. Japan patted his side with a smile.

"What where two Asians doing out so far at sea?" England asked.

"I was transporting good to America. Japan is my loyal first mate. We were gunned down by a huge black ship!" China said. Japan nodded.

"Wait…did the ship have a white flag with black boarders und an eagle on it?" Germany asked. China paused.

"Yes, it did…" Japan said. Germany face went cold. He cursed under his breath.

"Something the matter, Germany?" England asked.

"I know that ship. It's Prussia…" Germany said.

"Russia?" Russia asked.

"No, Prussia…" Germany said.

"Russia?" Italy asked, pointing to Russia.

"NO! PRUSSIA! P-R-U-S-S-I-A! PRUSSIA!" Germany snapped.

"Okay! Okay, dude! We get it now!" America said. Germany sighed.  
>"Prussia is my older brother. He's a ruthless pain in the ass, that's why I ran away out to sea. But, now he's coming to get me and is destroying every signal ship he sees hoping that I'm on it…" Germany said. A still silence fell over everyone.<p>

"That sucks…" America said. Germany nodded.

"Well, this is no time to worry about Germany and his horrid tale of with his horrendous older brother. We are literally out of supplies! We need to stop soon," England said.

"The port you were talking about is coming very close. We stop there, get supplies, be happy, da~?" Russia said pointing to Italy's map. England nodded.

"Germany and Italy, set a course for port!" he demanded. Germany saluted. Italy looked to Germany and saluted awkwardly.

""Yes sir!" They said and he and Italy went up to the helm. Normally, Italy and Germany were accompanied by Canada, who wanted to help with navigation. Canada sat on a crate, playing with a piece of rope.

"Why do you hate your older brother, Mr. Germany?" Canada asked. Germany paused.

"We never saw eye to eye…I just didn't get along with him…" Germany said calmly. Canada nodded.

"My older brother's the best! He's super nice to me!" Canada said happily. Italy smiled.

"I'm in the same spot as Germany. I ran away from my brother too…" Italy said. Germany turned to him.

"Really? I didn't know that…" he said. Italy nodded.

"It's okay though! I'm sure he's not too mad!" Italy said.

"Or he's completely furious and is hunting you down to kill you…" Germany said. He paused and turned to Italy, his eyes filling with tears of fear.

"O-Or not!" Germany said with a smile.

"I wonder what your brothers are doing right now…" Canada said.

"Something horrible and diabolical, I bet…" Germany said.

HETALIA!

Romano grunted and strained, carrying a heavy crate from the upper deck to the lower deck. Romano dropped the box onto the wood of the storage area and rubbed his lower back in pain. Prussia was helping him, but Prussia gave Romano most of the work load.

"Prussia? Where are you?" Romano called, wonder where his Germany captain was.

"I'm coming, Romano!" snapped Prussia from the top of the stairs. Romano heard Prussia's boots clumping against the wood stairs. Romano heard Prussia sneeze.

"Whoa~! AH~!" Prussia said and stumbled forward. Prussia lost balance and fell down the stairs, the crate smashing onto the floor. Prussia sat up and gasped.

"What? NO~!" Prussia cried, noticing the crate smashed and it's contents destroyed.

"What? What was in that crate?" Romano asked, wondering if there was something important in the crate. Prussia sniffled.

"Beer~…That was the last crate~…" Prussia sobbed. Romano paused.

"Oh…"

HETALIA!

"Welcome to port, gentleman and Canada!" England said.

"I'm Canada!" Canada said. The port they stopped at looked more like a small fishing village, lit with orange fires of lanterns because of the dark night. Several ships waited in the harbor for their owners to return. One being England's Ship, one being The Viking, another being Prussia's Ship. England and his crew wandered around looking for a place to get supplies. Eventually, they found a young 16 year old girl with dark hair and bright green eyes, selling food, supplies and comic books (1).

"Cool! Comics!" America said and Canada looked at them too.

"Wait…I've seen you before…" Italy said. The girl blinked and adjusted her glasses.

"No you haven't…" She said. Italy paused and then shrugged. England got the supplies he need for the ship and two twin workers from the girl's shop came to help him get it on board. Meanwhile, the crew of The Viking said goodbye to Hungary and Austria.

"Are ye sure ye will be a'right leaving from this port?" Sweden asked. Hungary nodded.

"Yes! We should be fine!" Hungary said. Sweden nodded and Hungary kissed him on the cheek to say goodbye. Sweden blushed and he felt his heart beat quicker.

"I'm gonna miss you so much!" Finland said hugging Hungary. Hungary laughed and hugged Finland back.

"Iceland…um…thank you for helping me regain my strength yesterday…" Austria said. Iceland paused and then smiled and blinked.

"Hey…Hungary…um…sorry about slapping you when you first got on the ship…" Norway said, scratching the back of his head. Hungary smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's alright…" she said. Norway blushed. Hungary looked to Denmark who was looking down and remained silent.

"Well men, we should be getting' back on board… So long, Austria and Hungary…" Sweden said. Hungary waved and Austria crossed his arms. Just before they walked away, Hungary felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was greeted by a kiss by Denmark. Austria froze. Their lips parted and there was a pause.

"Uh…" Denmark said awkwardly. He waved bashfully and stuck his hands into the pocket of his jacket.

"Bye, Hungary…" he said and walked away. There was a long, awkward pause. Hungary turned to Austria, who looked pale.

"What the Hell was…" Austria began.

"I'll explain later…Let's go find a ship…" Hungary said and interlaced her arm around his. They went to go find a ship to take them home. Meanwhile, Prussia and his crew were out to get supplies for his ship.

"Beer, beer and more beer?" Ukraine asked reading the list that Prussia made for supplies.

"What? I'm German!" Prussia snapped. Ukraine sighed.

"Me and Romano are going to go the bar to find more crew members…" Prussia said. Romano nodded.

"You girls go get supplies…" Romano said. The girls nodded. Prussia and Romano left. At the same time, England and crew passed by the bar.

"Hm…I could go for a drink. What about you guys?" England asked, stopping at the bar. The others stopped.

"Sure! That's sounds cool!" America said.

"America! You're 19! You're not legal to drink!" England snapped. America sighed. The rest of the crew went inside put were stopped by security.

"You guys pirates?" he asked. The crew nodded.

"Leave you weapons here. We don't want any violence in this bar…" the security said. England left his sword and gun, China left his wok and ladle (it's considered a weapon), Germany left his gun, Russia left his water spigot, France left his gun and Italy followed everyone in without leaving a weapon, he didn't have any. The security guard grabbed Italy by the back of the shirt.

"What's this?" he asked holding up a gun. Italy froze.

"Where did…" Italy stammered.

"It was in the back on your shirt. Trying to sneak in weapons, aye?" the guard asked. Italy paused. Where did a gun come from? When the guard put down the gun, he noticed how familiar the gun looked. He remembered seeing it was the gun Greece pointed at him when he first got on board Greece's ship. Just, how did it end up with Italy? When Greece took Italy up from the water when they were struck with the canon, Greece must have slipped the gun into Italy's shirt. As soon as the men had gotten their drink, Prussia and Romano walked in.

"I can't believe we had to give up our weapons!" Prussia snapped. Romano patted him on the shoulder.

"Eh, a round of drink and I bet you'll have completely forgotten about it!' Romano said. Prussia and Romano walked to the bar and completely passed the others. Germany looked up and saw Prussia walk by and felt himself go pale.

"Germany? You okay, da?" Russia asked. Germany stood up.

"We have to go…" Germany said.

"Leave? We just bought wine!" France said.

"Yeah and I want Vodka…" Russia said.

"We don't have time! We have to leave now!" Germany said and rushed out of the bar before Prussia could notice them. Once they got out of the bar, they found Japan, America and Canada waiting for them.

"Hey dudes! Check this! We made new friends!" America said. Hungary chatted happily with Canada and Austria and Japan talked.

"HUNGARY?" Italy explained. Hungary turned to him and smiled.

"Italy! Italy it's you!" Hungary said and she and Italy hugged. There was a pause.

"Do you know her?" Japan asked.

"Si! We were separated when we ran away from my brother!" Italy said happily. Hungary nodded.

"It's so good to see you again! This is Austria, my husband and the man I've been waiting for!" Hungary said taking Austria's hand. Austria smiled and kissed the top of Hungary's head.

"Where are you two heading now?" England asked.

"We are trying to find a ship to get back home…" Austria said. Italy took Hungary's hands.

"You should come with us, on England's ship!" Italy said. Hungary gasped.

"Can we, Austria?" she asked. Austria scratched his head.

"A pirate ship? I don't know…" he said.

"Trust me Austria; no one has ever attacked my ship. I made sure not to make any enemies while out at sea…" England said. Austria nodded.

"Fine…" Austria said with a sigh. The crew, Hungary and Austria made their way back to the ship. When the walked back to the ship, they passed Ukraine and Belarus, looking for Prussia and Romano. Russia paused, recognizing the two girl's voices.

"Ukraine? Belarus?" he said turning around. The girls stopped.

"Did someone say our…" Ukraine said turning around. The three of them froze for a moment.

"RUSSIA!" Belarus said happily. She ran to Russia and he hugged her and spun her in the air. Belarus laughed.

"Bela(2)! Uki(3)! My sisters!" Russia said hugging Ukraine.

"We've missed you so much, Russia!" Ukraine said muffed by Russia's shoulder. (Ukraine comes up to Russia's shoulder, even though she's older).

"Where have you been? " Belarus asked.

"I joined a pirate crew with all my friends! Where have you two been?" Russia asked.

"Same as you, we joined a pirate crew too…" Belarus said. Russia nodded.

"Why don't you come with me? We be together again and be happy, da?" he said. Ukraine and Belarus paused.

"We…we can't…" Ukraine said. Russia blinked at them, confused.

"What? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Our Captain…he's not very corporative…we couldn't leave the ship…" Ukraine said.

"Uki…Bela…why can't…" Russia began growing more upset.

"Russo(4)…We can't…we'll be together again someday, just not now…" Ukraine said. Russia blinked his big, violet eyes and bit his lip. Ukraine put her hand on the side of his face. He at her and smiled.

"I'll speak to the Captain, but you need to get back to your friends…" Ukraine said. Russia paused and nodded solemnly. Ukraine kissed her brother's cheek.

"I love you, Russo…" she said. Russia looked away from her, still upset. Belarus hugged her brother again and the girls left. Russia stood in his loneliness and then left to find his friends. Meanwhile, Prussia and Romano was able to assemble a new crew and made their way back to the ship.

"What's the next stop, Captain?" Romano asked. Little did he know, Prussia stopped and Romano slammed into him.

"AH! Prussia! Why did…" Romano asked. Prussia didn't hear him, his eyes were fixed on another crew. From the shore, Prussia could see Germany, Italy and Canada standing at the upper deck of England Ship. Prussia's crimson eyes narrowed.

"Found you…" he muttered.

* * *

><p>(1) The girl I mentioned is my friend from the first chapter. When I told her she was in my story, she said she wanted to be selling comic book and supplies. That's why America and Canada are looking at comics!<p>

(2) A pet name for Belarus. It's short for Belarus

(3) A pet name for Ukraine. It's short for Ukraine

(4) A nickname for Russia. I thought it would be a cute pet name!

Cliffhanger! Lol! I'm getting to the epic battle scenes next! At least…I think…maybe…!


	7. Chapter 7

More Pasta~! Ve~! Has anyone seen the movie _V for Vendetta_? It's epic! I'm watching it in my English class!

More to the point…I did a bit for recap from the last chapter cuz then the rest of the story wouldn't make sense…Anyway…the story!

* * *

><p>"What's the next stop, Captain?" Romano asked. Little did he know, Prussia stopped and Romano slammed into him.<p>

"AH! Prussia! Why did…" Romano asked. Prussia didn't hear him; his eyes were fixed on another crew. From the shore, Prussia could see Germany, Italy and Canada standing at the upper deck of England Ship. Prussia's crimson eyes narrowed.

"Found you…" he muttered. Romano blinked.

"What?" he said. Prussia turned to the crew.

"The girls should have gotten back to the ship now! Everyone hurry! We need to make haste!" he said. The crew nodded.

"Yes sir!" They said. The crew ran off to the ship as fast as they could and Romano stood still, looking at Prussia.

"Why the sudden change of mood?" Romano asked. Prussia took him by the shoulder and pointed to England's Ship.

"That, my friend! The ship I've spent the last month looking for!" Prussia said. Romano looked to the ship and saw his younger brother, happy, bubbly and saying "Ve~…". Romano's eye's widened.

"Veneziano! It's him!" Romano said.

"Come on! Let's get back to the ship!" Prussia said. The two men ran back to Prussia's ship. When they got there, the crew had already started the preparations to leave port. Once they got on board, Ukraine bounced up to Prussia.

"Captain Prussia! There you are! I have to ask you something…" Ukraine began. Prussia ignored her and continued to storm over the deck. Ukraine paused and huffed. She hastily followed her captain.

"Captain Prussia! Listen to me! I have something to ask!" Ukraine demanded. Prussia stopped.

"Ukraine! I don't have time to…" Prussia began.

"Me and Belarus want to leave the ship!" Ukraine blurted. Prussia's eyes widened.

"What? What is the meaning of this? You know we need a large crew and you two want to leave?" Prussia snapped. Ukraine bit her lip.

"Well…we have a big enough crew and…" She began and a small voice. Prussia scoffed. He didn't have time for her senseless muttering! Prussia slapped Ukraine, and she cried with pain. Belarus saw her sister fall over from Prussia's strength and stormed up to him. A crewman seized her by the arms and held Belarus back.

"Prussia, you bastard! Leave my big sister alone!" Belarus cried fighting back against the crewman. Prussia ignored the younger woman's barks. Ukraine looked up to Prussia, big diamond tears in her eyes.

"Let me leave…Let me and my sister go…" she stammered through her tears. Prussia's eyes narrowed.

"The only place you two are going is the brig…" Prussia hissed. Ukraine dropped her shoulders and Belarus stopped fighting against the crewman holding her back.

"Take them away men!" Prussia snapped. Ukraine was seized by crewmen and taken away. Belarus was taken by the crewman that already held her and followed the other man. The crewmen threw Ukraine and Belarus into a cell below the ship's deck. Ukraine and Belarus slammed into the wall. Belarus looked up to the crewmen and narrowed her eyes.

"You fucking bastard!" she snapped. The crewmen scoffed and smirked. The crewman slammed the cell door and locked it, laughing evilly as they went up to deck. Belarus looked down and looked to her sister. Ukraine clenched her fists slammed into the cell wall. Tears still flowed from her eyes, even though they were squeezed shut.

"Ukraine…" Belarus said softly.

"Russia…I…I'm sorry…" Ukraine stuttered through her tears. Meanwhile on the upper deck, Prussia got onto the upper deck just in time; England's Ship had just started to sail away.

"Where are we headed, sir?" the man at the helm asked Prussia. The wind caught the big feather in Prussia's hat and he smirked.

"Follow that ship…" he said. The man nodded and the sails were drawn. The white cloth caught the wind and the Prussian flag billowed in the wind.

HETALIA!

The wind bounced Italy's hair curl and tossed it about on the waves of the wind. Italy had fallen asleep with his head resting on the side of the ship, kneeling on the ground. Germany steered the ship, his eyes fixed on the now blackened water from the night. France had taken the wine they got from the bar and he and China each had a glass and chatted happily. Russia played with sunflowers he had spread out over the deck, talking softly of vodka~. Canada had fallen asleep with his head on America's lap and America brushed his fingers through Canada's hair. Like Canada, Hungary fell asleep in Austria's arms and Austria ran his hand up and down her arms gently. England was busy going over charts in his chamber. Japan looked in a spyglass and lowered it slowly in concern.

"Germany…come see this…" Japan said.

"I kinda can't Japan! I'm steering the ship!" Germany snapped. Japan sighed.

"Well…do you know of a ship with a white flag with a black borders and an eagle on it?" Japan asked. Germany turned to Japan with a looked of fear.

"Why?" he asked, his voice shaking.

"There's a ship over there with that flag as its colors…" Japan said. Germany froze.

"Prussia…It's Prussia!" Germany exclaimed.

"Russia?" Russia asked from the lower deck.

"NO PRUSSIA!" Germany snapped.

"Say what~?" Italy said waking up. Germany walked down the stairs.

"Everyone! Everyone listen to me!" Germany exclaimed. Japan and Italy walked down to the lower deck. France and China set down their glasses and Russia looked up from his daydreams of liquor. Canada slept soundly, but America looked up. Hungary batted her eyes and woke up. Austria wrapped his arms tightly around her. England came out of the chamber.

"What with all the hulla ballew?" England asked.

"We're being tracked. Another ship is chasing us…" Germany said calmly and sternly. A thick, worried aura filled the air the crew breathed.

"My brother Prussia found us and he's coming to get us…" Germany said. Italy bit his lip, Japan trembled and the others whispered among themselves.

"What do you propose we do? He is your brother after all…" China said stilly and calmly. Germany paused.

"We must prepare for the worst. Get ready to battle them…" Germany said. Hungary gripped Austria's jacket and Austria kissed the top of her head. England paused and nodded.

"Alright then…get your weapons men and lady. We'll fight when they arrive…" England said and turned back to his chamber. The crew scrambled along the deck, preparing for a battle in the future. America followed England, a sleepy Canada hanging on his back like an old dead goose.

"England! You're insane! We can't fight them! Look at us, we're only eleven people on the ship and they probably have a well trained crew!" America exclaimed. England put his hands on his desk and shook his head.

"I don't have faith we'll win this battle…I'm just…taking a shot in the dark, that's all…" England said. America paused.

"You're giving up?" he asked. England shook his head.

"No…I never give up! It's just…I don't know what else to do…" England sighed. America paused. He walked over the England and put his hand his shoulder. England looked up at him and America smiled.

"I'm sure that whatever you think of, it will insure a victory for us!" America said. England paused and smiled.

"Alright…It's a long shot, but I suppose it's wouldn't hurt to try…" England said with a smile. America nodded with a bright smile

"Awesome! I'm gonna go get stuff ready, 'kay dude?" America said and left the chamber. England paused thinking of the battle that was soon to come. He sighed and shook his head and left to get ready.

The evening grew into the late night and everyone was ready for the worst to come. Canada came out of his room, rubbing his eyes.

"Big Brother…Big Brother, what's going on?" he asked in a small voice. America turned to him. He smiled and put his hand on Canada's shoulder.

"It's nothing Canada! Just…don't come out of your room until I know it's safe…" America said calmly. Canada gave a worried look.

"S-safe? What's gonna happen?" Canada asked. America paused and looked away.

"I told you…it's nothing…Just go to your room and wait for me to come get you…" America said. Canada clenched his fists.

"No! I'm not a child, America! You can't tell me what to do!" he snapped. America seized Canada by the shoulder.

"If you stay here, you'll be killed! I'll be fine! Don't worry about me, but I couldn't live with myself if I knew you were dead! Now, please stay in your room until I say so…" America snapped. Canada paused and trembled. He nodded and ran off to his room. Meanwhile, Prussia stood at the upper deck of his ship. Romano put his sword away in it's case resting on his side. He looked to the horizon, with a look of worry.

"What's wrong? You look tense…" Prussia asked, looking at his friend. Romano looked to him.

"J-just a little sea sick is all!" Romano said with a fake smile. Prussia sighed and nodded. Truly, Romano was worried. He didn't want to fight Italy because he might be killed. Romano looked down and wanted the battle to be short, so no one would get hurt. Soon, the two ships were right next to each other. A plank was put between them and Prussia paraded over to England's ship.

"West! Mien bruder! How good it is to see you again!" Prussia said walking towards Germany, his arms opened wide. Germany crossed his arms and scoffed. Prussia stopped.

"Ah…still cold, are you?" Prussia asked. Germany gave him a chilled looked and turned away.

"If you came back to my ship, we can avoid conflict and avoid a bloody battle…" Prussia said. Germany looked back to him.

"No…I'll never go back…" Germany said coldly. Prussia narrowed his eyes.

"Fine! You want do it the hard way! Fine! I'll play!" Prussia snapped. He started to storm off. He hopped onto the wood of his own deck and crossed his arms, a deathly glare at the other ship.

"What now, sir?" a crewman asked. There was a pause.

"Get 'um…" Prussia said. The crew followed order and stormed the ship.

* * *

><p>Okay…I lied…In the last chapter, I said this would be the battle scene…but that's the NEXT chapter! My bad! Another apology I need to make is for Belarus' mouth…I did rate this story for language…Until next time, moi moi!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

And thus the battles began~!

* * *

><p>England's crew met Prussia's crew with full force and the battle began. Swords clashed and gun fired. Prussia crew was a lot large than it seemed, especially compared to England's small crew of his friend…and Austria and Hungary. England sword clashed against others. With no interest in spending long amounts of time on one person England put away his sword quickly and the gun his had on his side.<p>

"France!" he hollered into the crowd of merciless, senseless violence. France battled with a thin sword, light on his feet and brutal with his slices. He sliced the throat of one man, splattering the man's blood over the deck.

"Oui Monsieur?" France called back. England shot at another crewman.

"Go man the canons! If we sink the ship, these bastards won't have any place to get new weapons from. Better yet, anyone still on the ship will be sent to the bottom of the sea!" England cried. France smirked and nodded.

"Bonne idée, Monsieur! Tout de suite! (Good idea, sir! Right away!)" France called and ran to the banister of upper deck. He jumped over the railing and landed perfectly in front of the door of the deck, avoiding any battle he could have faced using the stairs. Swiftly, he went through the door, leading to the chambers and the below deck. France rushed to the other door, but stopped. He remembered seeing America telling Canada to go to his room and hide. The handsome Frenchman got an idea! He stopped by Canada's room and flung open the door. Canada sat in the middle of his room, swinging his feet back and forth and looking around. He heard the door open and he shot up from the floor.

"America! You're… Oh…Hello big brother France! What's going on?" Canada asked. France smiled.

"I need your help!" France said taking Canada by the hand. Without the chance to ask why, Canada was practically dragged down to the lower deck.

"You need my help? With what?" Canada asked once they reached the storage room.

"England told me to get the canons ready and I want you to help me load them! If you can't help with the hand to hand combat, you can help me load the canons!" France said handing Canada a canon ball. Canada's thin arms were strained by the weight of the canon ball.

"R-really? Okay!" Canada said. France and Canada loaded the canons. Once on canon was loaded, France lit a match and lit the end of each canon.

"Stand back, mon frere!" France said. Canada nodded and he and France hid behind a crate. Meanwhile, Belarus looked through a small porthole in the cell.

"Uh…Ukraine…what's that?" Belarus asked. Weakly, Ukraine got up and looked out the porthole with her sister. She saw the two canons pointed right at the ship.

"They're canons! Get out of the way Belarus!" Ukraine cried and she dived out of the way, her arms around Belarus. The canon blasted though the wall of the ship and sent bits of wood flying every which way. Ukraine hugged Belarus tightly until everything settled. The two girls turned to see what had happened.

"Why are they blowing holes in the ship?" Belarus snapped, brushing dirt of her cheek.

"What are we suppose to do? If we stay here, we'll die! B-but we can't leave! And even if we did leave, we'd die! Ah~! Belarus! What are we going to do~?" Ukraine stammered, starting to cry. Belarus rolled her eyes.

"Ukraine! Stop whining!" Belarus snapped. Unfortunately, Ukraine didn't stop going on and on about how they were never going to be free. Belarus looked away from her sister with a sigh and looked to the cell door. Her eyes widened.

"UKRAINE! LOOK!" she cried. The canon blast had shot through the wall of the ship, but also through the lock on the cell door. The door had opened, giving the two girls freedom. Ukraine stood up.

"Come on! Let's go!" she said opened the door all the way. Belarus smiled and followed her sister. As the climbed the stairs, Belarus looked to the side of the stairs. Weapons of all sort hung on the walls and Belarus took a pitchfork.

"Ukraine." Ukraine looked to her little sister and Belarus tossed her a pitchfork.

"The crew on this ship are no longer our friends. They were never our friends…they are now our enemies…" Belarus said in an icy voice. Ukraine nodded.

"Yes… I understand…" she said. The girls got out of the lower deck and got out onto the main deck, where the battle raged on. Italy hid behind a crate for the most part of the battle. Even though he was armed, Italy didn't want to kill anyone, he didn't want to cause anyone pain. Germany, on the other hand, fought valiantly and strongly. He fired his gun with great precision and thought no mercy. Italy watched him as he fought Prussia's crew. Italy wished he had the strength and spine to fight like Germany. Italy poked his head out to watch the battle and a stray bullet flew past his head. Italy screamed and dived back behind the crate. He hugged his chest to his knees and trembled. Feeling a slight tap on his shoulder, Italy jumped and looked up. Japan stood over him with his sword in the other hand.

"Italy? What are you doing?" Japan asked, sounding completely calm. Italy shook his head.

"I don't want to fight! I'm…I'm scared…" Italy said.

"ITALY~! MAN UP!" Germany snapped. Clearly, he could hear Japan and Italy's conversation.

"THANK YOU GERMANY!" Japan called back. Germany nodded and continued his battle. Japan knelt next to Italy.

"He's right though. You do need to be brave Italy," Japan said, putting his hand on Italy's shoulder. Italy paused.

"Really? But…I'm not a brave nation…like you or Germany…I'm just Italy…" Italy sighed.

"Italy, you're just as brave as me and Germany. But by hiding, you are showing your weakness. Show everyone on this ship you are strong!" Japan said, clenching his thin, Japanese hand. Italy paused and Japan held his hand out to Italy. Italy paused and smiled. He took Japan's hand and stood up.

"You're right Japan! Andiamo!" Italy smiled. Japan nodded and he and Italy ran off into battle. Despite his aristocratic aura, Austria fought in the battle too, to defend the ship he had just joined and his beautiful young wife. With a slim silver sword, no one survived when Austria decided to kill them. Next to him, Hungary whacked people in the head with her frying pan, rendering them unconscious. Austria would finish off her victims with his sword.

"Hungary!" Austria called to her as his sword pierced the crewman's flesh. Hungary whack a man with he frying pan making a loud CLANG! For a young lady, she could kick some ass…

"Yes, Austria?" she called back.

"We need to split up!" Austria said.

"W-What? But…" she stammered. Austria stabbed another man. Austria whipped the blood from his sterling silver sword.

"We need to spread out on the battle field, I mean! We can cover more ground that way!" Austria said turning to her. Hungary paused. She looked up at her husband and nodded. Austria stepped towards Hungary and took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Their kiss ended and they looked into each others eyes.

"Be safe, my love…" Austria whispered. Hungary kissed Austria again.

"Be safe? Do you know who you're talking to, Austria?" she said with a cocky wink. Austria shook his head and rolled his eyes with a smile. The two of them went their separate ways. When they were apart, Austria was still just as skilled and as strong a fighter as ever. On the other hand, Hungary's victims would only be unconscious for a short period of time and wake back up. Hungary packed a hard frying pan, but the unconscious spell didn't last forever, much to Hungary's discontent. Soon, Hungary was surrounded by crewman at every angle. Hungary gripped her pan tightly, ready to attack. A crewman pointed a gun to her forehead, the barrel pressed against her skin. Hungary but her lip and closed her eyes tightly. Before the man could kill her, he was stabbed with two swords. Some crewmen were killed by an unseen and unknown rifle, some hit with a long pole, and some brutally hacked by an axe. When Hungary opened her eyes, she saw five men around her, all with familiar, friendly faces.

"Did you call for a rescue, Miss Hungary?" Norway asked with a cocky smile. Hungary smiled. The Nordic had come to save the day!

"Guys! You came!" Hungary said accepting hug from Finland, who had came down from the sails were he sniped the enemy crewmen.

"We found ye out here when we were travelin'. We recognized the colors yer flag bore…" Sweden scoffed, whipping the blood of his long, lead pole.

"You look like you're out numbered! Good thing we came when we did!" Denmark said leaning on his axe, covered with blood. Hungary laughed and nodded.

"It's okay though, I didn't need much help! I am Hungary after all! But you presence can't be helped! Come on! Let's show this crew what Vikings can do!" Hungary said resting her frying pan on her shoulder. The men smiled, nodded and followed her into battle.

* * *

><p>There's more epic battles to come! The next scene in the battle is pretty violent though… Violent like the ending of <em>V for Vendetta<em>~!


	9. Chapter 9

It's time for PASTA~~~! And more epic battles!

I wanted to thank XzNTinoXD for giving me a crazy good idea~! PLEASE DON'T RUSSIAN CRUSE ME~~!

OH! The scene with Russia's battle (the opening scene) was inspired from a Youtube video called "Одно И То Же". It's really epic, but I don't own it!

Anyway…story, da?

* * *

><p>The battle had stretched over the two ships. England and his small crew tried to spread out and get rid of as many of Prussia's men as they could. Prussia's men were too numerous to stay on one ship. From the lower deck of Prussia's ship, Ukraine and Belarus came out, continuously. Ukraine looked around and drew her pick fork her sister gave her.<p>

"You go onto the other ship and see if you can find Russo. I'll stay here and fight!" Ukraine said, gripping her weapon. Belarus heard hesitation and fear in her sister's voice. But still, Belarus nodded and ran to the edge of the ship. She cut on of the ropes and swung over to the other ship. She flew through the air and the evening wind caught he skirt and flapped it in the wind. Belarus let go of the rope and fell through the air, hopping to fall on the deck. Meanwhile, China sided with Japan, wanting to protect his "little brother". Japan said he didn't need help, but China is so persistent…China beat his victims with his wok and ladle (yes, it can be used as a deadly weapon…). After the crewman China fought and killed was gone, Belarus fell into his arms. China and Belarus paused and China's face lit up.

"At last! An angel has been sent to me!" he said happily. Belarus went pale in shock and jumped out of China's arms and ran away from him as fast as she could.

"Wait! My Angel!" he called after her. Belarus ran like the Devil was chasing her! She had no time to look for her brother now, she need to get away from that crazy Chinese guy! Belarus' black, flat shoe caught on the loose planks of the deck as she ran. She wasn't looking where she was going! The board could have been avoided if she wasn't running like a bat out of Hell! Still, Belarus tripped and fell with a scream. She staggered to get up, but fell back down with pain through her body. Her ankle throbbed; she must've twisted it when she fell. Belarus was able to sit herself up, kneeling on the deck. Belarus turned around as a man armed with a gun towered over her. Belarus gasped and the man chucked.

"Do you have a final wish, little girl?" he hissed aiming his gun at her. Belarus froze and breathed heavily in fear. A sudden dark aura fell around the man. He felt a cold chill run down his spin. Around him, he felt like there was a dark spirit around him. Russia arose from behind him, with a friendly, sweet smile on his face and a dark, glazed look over his eyes.

"Who are…" the man stammered, too scared to finish his sentence. Russia said nothing but stepped towards the man, his deadly water spigot in one hand and an empty vodka bottle in the other. The man loaded his gun and prepared to fire it, his hand trembling. Russia shook his head.

"Do not bother…You will not have time to kill me…" Russia said, completely calm.

"What do you…" the man began. Belarus looked to her brother with a look of fear.

"You threatened my sister…You could not have imagined you get away with that…" Russia said with a slight chuckle. The man started to say something, but Russia seized him by the neck with the spigot. Russia cracked the vodka bottle over the man's head. The man cried with pain and glass covered the wood of the deck, along with the man's blood. Russia hit him with the broken bottle again. The man fell to the ground and Russia took the spigot from his neck. The man fell hard against the deck, lying in his blood. The man was dizzy from the beatings to the head, he couldn't get away. Russia knelt by the man and raised the spigot over his head and whacked the man with the spigot. Blood splattered the deck. Repeatedly, Russia beat the man with the spigot. Belarus covered her mouth in shock and fear, watching her brother beat the man into a bloody mess. Russia's coat, gloved hands and face were splattered with the other man's blood. Belarus wanted to get up and stop her brother, but her ankle still hurt and her legs wouldn't move as she watched her brother's violent actions. Russia eventually slowed his blows with the spigot until he came to a stop. Russia fell to his knees and fell to the deck, tired and weak. He lied in a pool of the man's blood. Belarus breathed heavily; her face was pale and her eyes wide. Her chest rose and fell from her quick, heavy breath. Russia looked up to Belarus and smiled weakly at Belarus.

"Bela…" he said getting up. Russia's hair dripped with blood. Russia got closer to Belarus to make sure she was okay. Belarus backed away from him slightly. Russia stood up and offered his bloody hand to her.

"Here, little sister. Let me help you up…" He said in a sweet voice. Russia flashed her a gentle smile, but Belarus looked up at him, scared.

"Don't…don't touch me…" she stammered. Russia paused.

"Belarus…" he said softly. Belarus stood up weakly and looked at Russia with a cold look. She staggered when she stood from pain. Russia held out his arms to help her, but Belarus gave him a dark look every time he came near her. Russia could see fear, pain and sadness in his sister's eyes. Russia paused.

"Are you…afraid of me now, Bela…" he asked in a sad voice. Belarus remained silent.

"Russia…I just waked you beat a man to death! Yes! I'm afraid to be close to you now!" Belarus said, her eyes filling with tears. Russia's expression melted to a sad one. Belarus limped towards her brother and weakly took his hand with her own trembling hands. Belarus looked at the palm of his hand. She ran her black gloved hands over his dark brown gloved hand.

"These are the hands of a killer now…in my eyes…" Belarus said and closed Russia's fingers into a fist. Russia paused and Belarus looked down and cried. Russia paused, but still wrapped his arms around her. Belarus froze with fear. Russia felt every muscle in her body tense up.

"I'm not a killer, Belarus…I'm your brother and I always will be…" Russia whispered to her. Belarus remained still but relaxed and hugged her brother back.

"I'm sorry Russo…I'm sorry I called you a killer…" she said, her voice muffled from Russia's thick body. Russia smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I want you to be safe…that's all…" Russia said. Belarus smiled and nuzzled her head against Russia's chest. Russia paused. He stepped back from Belarus.

"Wait…where's Ukraine?" he asked in panic. Belarus pointed over to the other ship. Russia spotted Ukraine fighting off a large amount of crewman. Ukraine looked tired and was struggling to keep herself alive. Russia's eyes narrowed.

"How many people were on Prussia's crew?" Russia snapped. Belarus shook her head. Russia paused. How could he save his sister?

"I'm going to go over to the other ship. You need to stay here, Bela!" Russia said. Belarus shook her head.

"No Russia! I'm going with you! Ukraine is my sister too!" Belarus said in a determined voice. Russia blinked.

"You'll be able to defend yourself, da?" Russia asked. Belarus paused, thinking if she had any weapons on her. She gasped and hiked up her skirt and pulled a knife out of her sock. She smiled at Russia, holding the knife in her hand. Russia paused.

"DID YOU HAVE THAT THE WHOLE TIME?" he asked. Belarus put her hands on her hips.

"I forgot, okay! Don't yell at me Russo! Don't we need to go save Ukraine or something?" Belarus snapped. Russia nodded. Russia and Belarus ran over to the other ship to help their dear older sister. Meanwhile, the battle raged on. Norway fought with his sword he took from his ship, stabbing enemies in his way. Two crewmen came out him, one from behind and one head on. Norway smirked and simply ducked out of the way having the two men stab each other. Norway put his head in his hands as the two men fell back, dead. Norway smiled, he's so damn clever. Finland sat up in the crow's nest, aiming at his enemies. Finland had excellent eyes for sniping, but not when his gun jams. Finland fired, but nothing happened. Finland froze.

"Damn! No! Not now!" he cursed, shaking his rifle. One crewman looked around the ship frantically.

"When are those gunshot's coming from? I don't see anyone!" he snapped. Another man looked around and up.

"Up there! Look!" he cried, seeing Finland panic from his jammed gun. Finland saw them see him and he bit his lip. The crewmen loaded their guns and aimed at Finland. Before they could fire, they were both seized by the neck from a long lead pole. Sweden stuck his head between the two gagging men.

"Who…Who the H-Hell are you…" one man gagged.

"Who I am doesn't matt'r…you w'nt live long enough t' rememb'r…" Sweden grunted. He released the pole from the men's neck and they fell to the ground. Sweden looked up at Finland. Finland smiled and Sweden nodded. One crewman looked up at Finland. He chuckled.

"Oh~! Trying to protect yer little girlfriend, aye?" he jeered. Sweden took out a gun from his belt.

"Yes."

Sweden shot both men right between the eyes. Meanwhile, England stood on a crate and battle with his sword laughing loudly. England sliced and stabbed many crewmen and whipped out his gun and shot some, laughing the whole time. China helped him and battled at his side. China looked up at England. He looked like he was having a grand ol' time, killing and fighting. England noticed China's gaze and gave him a little wink. China blushed, then avoided eye contact with England, focusing more on battle. France battled with his sleek sword, trying to keep away enemies. America swung on a rope around the ship and spotted France. With pinpoint accuracy, he shot at the man France fought. The man fell, shot to his death. France turned to America and nodded in thanks. America saluted and swung back down to the deck. Canada came up from the lower deck and flung the door open. A crewman met him and screamed threateningly. Canada screamed in fear and slammed the door shut. After separating from China, Japan was just as good a fighter as any. Japan was too focused on his own battle to see a huge, heavy set crewman coming at Japan with a club. He chuckled at the puny stature of the Japanese man. Japan looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw the man charging at Japan. There wasn't time for Japan to slice and stab the man to death, especially with his small sword. Japan froze in his place.

"_Move, damn you! Move!_" Japan hissed in his head. He couldn't, though.

"JAPAN~! GET DOWN!" came a voice. Japan didn't have time to see who it was, but whoever he was, he dived in front of Japan, blocking the small man. Japan's savior, whipped out two guns in each hand and shot at the man with the club relentlessly. Japan's hero (not America) ran out of bullets for his guns, but he didn't need any more. The large man fell to the ground, dead and full of bullets. Japan panted, relieved after being so scared.

"Japan is okay~?" the man asked. Japan blinked in realization. He recognized that slow voice.

"Mr. Greece?"

Greece turned around and smiled at Japan. Japan smiled brightly.

"Greece! How did you get here? Italy told me you died!" Japan exclaimed. Greece shook his head.

"No~…Greece is alive~! I don't know why he said I was dead…" Greece said and scratched his messy chocolate hair. Greece's face lit up.

"Oh yeah~~! I brought a friend~!" Greece said. A small man with dark skin and yellow eyes stood next to Greece. He had a white desert hat over his head and a blank look in his eyes.

"This is Egypt~…" Greece said with a smile. Egypt blinked and Japan blinked back.

"Why?" Japan asked. Greece paused.

"I saved Greece from the ocean. He's stuck with me…" Egypt grunted. Greece nodded. Japan didn't even bother to ask…Still he, Greece and Egypt ran off into battle, fighting along side each other. Meanwhile, Denmark cut up his enemies with his ax, maliciously and vigorously. Denmark panted and brushed blood from cheek. Sweden came over to help Denmark.

"What should we do?" Sweden asked Denmark, panting from fighting. Denmark stuck his ax in the ground.

"Well…" he said and clapped his hands. "I say we get drinks. That my only solution…" Denmark said. There was a pause and Sweden punched Denmark in the gut. Denmark gagged and fell to the ground. Sweden walked away from Denmark, who was now wrapped with pain. Romano stood within the crowd of his own crew and England's crew, trying to avoid conflict, but that was hard to do... Romano battled with a gun in hand and a sword and dagger at his sides. Romano shot at England's crew, fighting off Russia and America. America was an agile man and dodged the battle and attacks, but fought with his gun with relentless bullets. On the opposite end of the spectrum, Russia attacked randomly, it would be lucky if Romano made it out of there alive. Romano was equally quick and was able to narrowly escape their attacks, leaving Russian and America confused. Romano dived behind a crate and tried to catch his breath. Romano didn't want to fight everyone, all we wanted was Italy and to go back home with him safe. As Romano sat there in his own thought, he heard a gun click and load from behind the crate.

"C-Come out! You…You have no right to be on this ship!" Italy snapped. Romano froze, he knew that voice! His little brother's voice…Italy gritted his teeth.

"I-I'll shoot! I'm not afraid to!" Italy stammered. Romano paused and looked down. He looked up and slowly rose from behind the crate, drawing his sword. Italy froze and lowered his gun.

"R-Romano…!" he said taking at step back. Romano jumped over the crate and walked toward Italy, he sword pointed at him.

"How did you find me?" Italy stammered his voice full of fear.

"I smelt you betraying blood from a hundred miles away!" Romano hissed. He slashed his sword at Italy and Italy screamed and ducked.

"Romano! I didn't…!" Italy said, covering his head. Romano slashed his sword.

"Shut up Veneziano! I don't want to here your excuses!" Romano snapped. He slashed at Italy again.

"Romano! Don't kill me! I don't want to die!" Italy screamed, gripping his auburn hair in fear. Romano ignored him and slashed at him several times, fury building up in his auburn eyes. Italy trembled with fear and dived behind at crate. Italy hugged his knees and trembled. Romano scoffed.

"COME OUT FROM THERE VENEZIANO! I WANT TO SEE YOU WHEN I PUNISH YOU FOR LEAVING! I WANT TO SEE THE LIGHT LEAVE YOUR FILTHY BETRAYING EYES!" Romano cried. Italy's eyes narrowed and he breathed heavily. He looked up with a look of determination. Italy stood up quickly, his gun pointed to his head. Romano froze.

"Venezi…" he began.

"SHUT UP! If you take one step closer, if you even twitch, I will pull the trigger!" Italy said, tears in his eyes. Romano tried to say something.

"NO! DON'T EVEN TALK! YOU WANTED TO PUNISH ME FOR LEAVING AND IF YOU EVEN TRY, I WILL KILL MYSELF!" Italy cried, his tears streaming his face.

"YOU'LL GET WHAT YOU WANTED! I'LL BE PUNISHED! I'LL PUNISH MYSELF FOR LEAVING YOU!" Italy cried. Romano froze. He put away his sword and stepped towards Italy. Italy's hands trembled and tears still rolled down his face. Italy wanted to pull the trigger, like he said he would if Romano moved. But, Romano wasn't posing a threat…Romano put his hand on Italy hand, clutching the gun. Italy's hand relaxed and Romano lowered the gun. Italy breathed heavily and fell to his knees. Italy covered his face and cried harder. Romano knelt down in front of his brother.

"Veneziano…" he began. Italy seized his brother jacket and hugged him. Italy cried into Romano's chest. Romano paused in shock and wrapped his arms around Italy.

"I-I…I'm so sorry…Romano…" Italy said, muffed by his brother. Romano shook his head.

"No, Veneziano. You don't need to apologize…I never should have said you could never leave…You need your freedom…" Romano said resting his head on top of his little brother's head. Italy paused and nodded.

"Thank you…Romano…" Italy said, still trembling from crying. Romano lifted his brother's head and smiled at him. Italy smiled too.

"Will you come with us on England's ship?" Italy asked in a happy voice, but tears still dripped from his eyes. Romano paused and stepped away from Italy.

"That's not up to me… Prussia will make that decision…" Romano said. Italy nodded.

"And we'll make sure it's the decision we want!" Romano said drawing in sword. Italy laughed and nodded. The two young Italians ran off to find Prussia.

* * *

><p>That's all for now folks! The ending is coming up soon! GAH! It's so sad to think about!<p>

On the lighter note, Greece is back~!


	10. Chapter 10

IT'S THE TENTH CHAPTER EXTRAVAGANZA~~~! VE~~~! Ten chapters! I'm so proud!

Sorry I haven't updated in a while! I've been kinda…busy…-cough-lazy-cough-

Here's the tenth chapter, and let's kick it off with Der Deutschen Brüder!

* * *

><p>Germany fired his gun with great precision and killed every man he spotted. Germany tried to fire once more, but his gun wouldn't fire.<p>

"DAMN! OF ALL TIMES!" he hissed in his head. Germany tried to fire again and again, but still nothing would happen.

"Scheiße!" Germany snapped and threw his gun to the deck. France heard his cry of distress.

"Something wrong, Germany?" France called fighting with a crewman, sword to sword.

"My gun is jammed! I don't have time to fix it!" Germany snapped. France looked away from Germany, thinking. His handsome French face lit up with an idea. Quickly, he killed the man he was fighting with and took his sword from the man's dead hand. France handed the sword to Germany. Germany paused, looking at the bloody sword.

"What do you want me to do with that?" he asked. France sighed.

"You can fight with it! We can't have you not fighting, you're our best fighter!" France said with a smile. Germany smiled and nodded and took the sword. Germany got use to battling with the sword, even though he preferred a gun. While he battled, Germany made his way to the upper deck until every man that was there was bleeding out on the deck. He sliced through the skin of many man only because they were in his way. A crewman jumped in front of Germany in order to stop him from going any further, but that didn't stop Germany. He sliced the man across the face, causing blood to spurt and run down the man's face. Germany seized the man by the collar and trusted his sword through the man's stomach. The man gagged and froze. Germany simply smirked and walked away from the man, drawing his sword from the man's abdomen. The man coughed up crimson blood and fell to the deck, dead. Germany finally made it to the upper deck. He panted and looked to his blood stained sword. Through the bloody metal, he saw the reflection of Prussia standing behind him. Germany froze and turned around. Prussia smirked and started clapping slowly. Germany paused and blinked his eyes.

"Really? You're applauding me, Prussia? Germany asked. Prussia chuckled and stopped clapping.

"You've done well, West… But…why am I surprised? You were always a good fighter!" Prussia said walking towards Germany.

"I'm flattered…" Germany hissed, turning away from Prussia. Prussia put his arm around Germany.

Listen West, we can avoid a couple more hours of battling if you join me on my ship! We can go out to sea together and strike fear into the hearts of all who tread these waters!" Prussia said. Germany's expression remained cold and angry. Prussia smiled widely and held out his hand to his younger brother.

"Well? What do…?" Prussia began but Germany drew his sword and turned and sliced Prussia's outstretched hand. Prussia cried out with pain and clutched his hand. Thankfully, Germany hadn't cut his dominate hand, so he could still use his sword. Prussia looked up at his younger brother with narrow eyes.

"I'll never go back to you…not now, not ever…" Germany hissed holding his sword up. Prussia paused and scoffed.

"Fine! Be that way, West!" He snapped and drew his sword. Prussia charged at Germany with his sword pointed right at him. Germany held up his sword and they clashed together. Germany was always much stronger than Prussia, it was quite obvious. But now, Prussia rage seemed to be giving him more strength, making him equally matched with his younger brother. Prussia winced with pain from his injured hand. He accidentally let his sword fall from pain, but Prussia was able to move out of the way before Germany could slice him in half. Germany and Prussia clashed swords as the battle raged on bellow them. America fired his gun one last time, killing the final crewman. All of Prussia's crew was either dead or retreated back to the ship…or dead… America sighed, wiping the sweat from

"That's that!" he smiled happily. England put his hand on America's shoulder. America turned to him.

"Not quite…look…" England said gesturing to the upper deck where Germany and Prussia battle.

"Come on! We must help!" China exclaimed, raising his wok into the air. Before everyone could follow him, Italy held out his arm to stop them.

"No…This is between Germany and his big brother…" Italy said stilly. China put down his wok.

"So…all we can do is…wait…" Japan said. Italy paused. He reluctantly nodded. Meanwhile, Germany and Prussia battle became more intense. Each man was slightly beaten from the other's sword. Prussia used the blunt end of his sword and tried to slam it into Germany's forehead. Germany grabbed the end of Prussia's sword and avoided a painful blow to the forehead. Germany swung his sword at Prussia, nearly missing him. The tip of his sword scratched Prussia's pale skin. Prussia swiped at Germany's chest leaving cut and scratches across his jacket. Prussia wounds bled onto his jacket and dripped onto the deck where they battled. Germany's wounds bled just as much as Prussia's, but neither of them . Their swords clashed again, bringing the brothers close to each other.

"G-Give it up West…you'll…never beat me…Give up and surrender…" Prussia panted. Germany panted, blood from scratches dripped down his face.

"No…never! I will not surrender!" Germany cried and tore his sword away and tired to stab Prussia. Prussia sighed and continued to battle. Meanwhile on the lower deck, everyone watched in horror as Germany and Prussia fought.

"Go help now, da?" Russia asked. Italy paused.

"Yeah…I'd say now's a good time…" Italy said. England's crew/Austria-Hungary/Nordics/Ukraine and Belarus/Romano/Greece and Egypt ran up to the upper deck.

"Germany! We're here to help!" Italy squeaked happily. Germany froze, but didn't stop the battle with his brother.

"ITALY~! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Germany exclaimed.

"Helping! Ve~!" he said again. Everyone came up behind him. Prussia laughed.

"Is this you rescue team? A weak Italian and some others who I don't care about?" Prussia snapped.

"Hurtful…" Russia said in hushed voice.

"And I'm not just some weak Italian! I can fight just as well as any!" Italy said and gripped his fists together. Prussia shook his head and rushed to Italy and seized him by the hair. Italy gasped as Prussia held his sword to his neck. Germany jerked forward.

"ITA…"

"Don't come any closer, West…Unless you want to see your little friend's blood cover the deck!" Prussia snapped. Italy trembled.

"G-Germany…" he stammered. Prussia dug the sword deeper into Italy's neck.

"SHUT UP!" he hissed. Romano stepped forward.

"Prussia! Leave my brother alone!" Romano snapped. Prussia's red eyes widened.

"You? What are you doing on their side?" Prussia exclaimed. Romano remained silent. Prussia gritted his teeth.

"FINE! I'LL JUST KILL YOU ONCE YOUR BROTHER'S DEAD! I'LL KILL YOU ALL IF I HAVE TO!" Prussia beckoned. Finland fainted. Germany stood still. What could he do? If we tried to stab Prussia, he might hit Italy. Sure…Italy annoys the living Hell out of Germany, but he is his only friend. Germany gripped his sword. Going after Prussia was Italy and the rest of crew's only chance of surviving. Prussia stood backwards to Germany, a clear weak point. What if he heard Germany coming and turned around, causing Germany to kill Italy? Germany shook his head and nodded, his mind made up. Germany charged at Prussia and sliced him in the back. Much to Germany's delight, Prussia didn't turn around or move. He simply cried out in pain, dropping his sword and freeing Italy. Italy fell to his knees, weak with fear. Germany ran up to Italy.

"Italy! Are you okay?" he asked kneeling next to Italy. Italy smiled and nodded.

"Si! Thank you, Germany!" he said with a bright smile. Germany smiled back at him. Prussia began to limp away out of pain. He turned back to look at Germany and Italy. Rage boiled in his Prussian heart. Prussia pulled out a gun from his belt and shoot Germany in the back. Germany gagged and froze. His breath quickened. Italy froze. Germany fell back onto the deck. Italy scrambled over to him. Blood leaked from the corners of Germany's mouth.

"Germany! Look at me! Don't close your eyes!" Italy stammered, his auburn eyes filling with tears of worry. Germany looked weakly at him and smiled faintly. Italy took Germany's hand and held it to his face.

"Don't give up Germany! Don't leave! You…You can't…!" Italy stammered. Germany's bright, narrow blue eyes weakly began to close. Germany sighed and his body fell weak and his eyes closed.

"Germany?" Italy cried, tears streaming his face. Germany didn't respond and lied on the deck

"Germany? GERMANY!" Italy screeched. Italy covered his face in his face and cried harder. Romano knelt next to Italy and touched his on the shoulder. Italy seized Romano's jacket and cried into his brother's chest. Romano wrapped his arms around Italy and Italy trembled with agony and sadness, still crying. Japan drew his katana.

"YOU BASTARD!" Japan cried and charged to Prussia. Once Japan was close enough, Prussia seized his by the shoulder and punched him in the side, where Japan had been hurt previously. Japan gasped and fell to the deck, gripping his side.

"Japan!" China and Greece cried. China tried to charge forward, but England seized him by the hand.

"Stay China! I don't want you to end up like Germany!" England said. China's face softened but he huffed and stood still. Prussia laughed.

"Looks like you're out of assets, England! In that case, I'll happily take this ship in my honor! MY AWESOME HONOR! AWESOME M…!" Prussia began. Before he could finish, the crew heard a crash and Prussia froze. Prussia fell forward, unconscious. When Prussia fell, he revealed Canada standing behind him with an empty, broken vodka bottle.

"CANADA!" Everyone said happily.

"I'm Canada!" Canada said happily.

"VODKA~~!" Russia cheered. England walked over to Prussia and toward over his unconscious body. He looked at Prussia's face, moving it from side to side with his boot to get a better look.

"What do we do with him?" America asked, coming up next to England. England scoffed.

"We need to wait for him to regain consciousness…Until then…it's over…THE BATTLE IS OVER!" England exclaimed, raising his sword into the air. Everyone cheered. Canada ran into America arms and he hugged him. America spun around, swinging Canada causing Canada to laugh. Romano looked to Italy, who looked up at him with a tearful smile. Romano smiled and ruffled his hair. Belarus clapped her hand together happily. Ukraine came over to her and put her hand on her little sister's shoulder. Russia came up behind the two girls and hugged them in a big Russia hug. The girls laughed and Russia chuckled. When Russia set the girls down, China came up to Belarus. Belarus froze were she stood.

"Oh no…Russia~~!" Belarus said in fear, moving closer to her big brother and gripping his jacket. Russia smiled.

"So, my sister is you angel, China! Fine, you may kiss her…" Russia smiled. China smiled.

"YAY~~!" he beamed. China kissed Belarus, dipping her low to the deck. Belarus froze in fear and anger. Russia and Ukraine simply laughed. Greece knelt by Japan's body. Japan lied in pain and Greece dropped his head. Egypt came over to Greece and put his hand on Greece's strong shoulder. Greece looked up at Egypt, his teal eyes swimming with worry for Japan. Egypt offered a rare smile and Greece nodded his head. Everyone one England's ship celebrated and was happy!

The battle was over.

All over!

* * *

><p>Sorry about the ChinaxBelarus thing…honestly…I have no idea were that came from…<p>

I made the part when Germany is shot into a manga style! It's so cool! If I every get a deviantArt account, I will defiantly submit it!

There's, like, another two chapters or so after this~~! It's almost done~~~! No~~~!


	11. Chapter 11

OKAY! For all of you crazy, lovely readers of mine STOP TELLING ME I KILLED GERMANY~~! I love you all, but still just read this chapter and all will be answered…

* * *

><p>After the battle's confusion was over, the night melted into a new, calmer dawn. Later into the morning, Italy emerged onto the deck, rubbing his eyes to day's sun. Romano was seated with the rest of the crew. He heard his tired little brother yawn and turned to him. Romano gave him a smile.<p>

"Good morning Veneziano!" Romano called over to Italy. Romano could see that Italy's eyes were slight red form crying the previous night. Italy looked down. Romano walked up to him.

"How are you feeling?" Romano asked calmly. Italy remained silent. Romano sighed.

"Poor sad Italy…" Canada said to everyone else as he sipped his coffee laced with maple syrup. Everyone nodded or muttered a response. Romano sat back down.

"Don't worry…He'll be fine soon enough…" Romano said. Italy remained still and silent as visions of the night before filled his mind. Germany's blood spreading along deck, how dark everything grew around him, Romano's arms around him as he cried… Italy clenched his teeth to keep himself from crying. Suddenly, Italy felt a strong hand on his shoulder. Italy turned around to see the last two people he expected to see this morning.

"Why so glum?" Germany asked with a gentle smile. Japan giggled.

"Yes…glum…" he said with a smile. Italy stood in shock and confusion. His mouth dropped open.

"Y…You're…" Italy stammered. Before he could finish, Italy threw his arms around both Japan and Germany. Italy started to cry again.

"You're okay! You're both okay!" Italy cried threw his tears. Germany rolled his eyes and Japan blushed.

"Italy…" he stammered, embarrassed and nervous. Italy stepped away from them and whipped his eyes.

"Sorry…I am just glad…" Italy said with a smile. Germany shook his head with a sigh.

"That's no reason to cry…" Germany said. Italy nodded.

"How did you survive? Prussia shot you right through the chest!" Italy asked.

"The bullet just missed my heart. I only passed out from loss of blood and exhaustion," Germany said. Italy smiled; at least he knew that his two best friends were alive and well. Both of them were still very weak though, but thanks to China's medicine, they were healing fast. Later on in the day, Prussia was finally released from the brig after regaining consciousness. Prussia knelt on the deck, shackled so he couldn't attack anyone. England circled around him wondering what to do with him.

"I wonder what we should do with him…" England muttered almost to himself, tapping his chin.

"BURN 'IM!" America beckoned with a torch. Prussia went pale. (Well…paler…).

"No…that's silly…" England said.

"We could throw him overboard!" France exclaimed.

"I never agree with you, so I say no!" England snapped. A dark aura surrounded Russia.

"We could teach him lesson, da?" Russia smiled evilly while clutching his water spigot.

"N-No…That's freaky…" England said.

"Or! Or…we could send me back to my ship and I could leave with my crew!" Prussia said, panicking. Everyone paused.

"England, release him…He can leave…" America said. Prussia was un-shackled and he stood up.

"Thank you! I'll just 'round up my crew and head home!" Prussia said walking proudly out onto the plank connecting his ship to England's.

"What? Oh there's no crew waiting on that ship for you…" Germany said. Prussia froze and turned to them, confused.

"We killed them all…Wasn't smart to send your entire crew over here…" Japan said. Prussia's eyes widened and he dropped back his shoulders.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"We killed them all…sorry about that…" Japan smirked with a tilt of his head. Prussia narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"Fine! Ukraine, Belarus, Romano! Come with me!" Prussia said. No one moved. "Guys! Come on!" Prussia snapped. Romano shook his head.

"No…I'm not coming back with you…" Romano said. Ukraine and Belarus nodded.

"I'm not going back either!" Ukraine said shaking her head. Belarus nodded.

"Me neither! I want to say with my big brother!" Belarus said hugging Russia. Prussia stood out on the deck, quivering with shock.

"Face it Prussia…You lost everything…Just get back on your ship and leave…" Austria said with a smirk. Prussia scoffed and stormed away muttering and swearing. Prussia stood on the deck of his lonely ship and prepared his ship to sail away. Once he felt like he was out of sight, Prussia stopped whatever he was doing. His ship was so lonely and quiet. He fell to his knees and felt an overwhelming sense of sadness fill ever inch of his body. Prussia covered his face in his hands and cried…but no one heard him…

HETALIA!

The Viking was right next to England's ship. A plank was set up between the two ships. Hungary stood before the five Nordic men like she had done countless times before.

"This is the last time we are going to ever have to say goodbye again…I'm sure of it…" Iceland said. Hungary hugged Iceland and the other surrounded her.

"I don't want you all to leave…I love you all…" she said softly.

"Aw…group hug people!" America said coming over to them.

"No…" Sweden said and America backed off. Hungary walked away from the men and whipped her eyes. Sweden came over to her and put his hand on Hungary's shoulder.

"Don't cry…I'm sure we'll see each other aga'n…" he said calmly. Hungary nodded. The five Nordic's made their way over to their own ship.

"Wait! Denmark!" Hungary said. Denmark stopped and turned around, the other went back to the ship. Denmark hopped up on a rope that was knotted at the ground, grabbing the rope fore support.

"What?" Denmark said calmly. Hungary looked down and paused, her words caught up in her throat.

"I…I just…want…to say goodbye…" Hungary stammered. Denmark lifted her chin and looked into Hungary's green eyes.

"So say it…" He whispered. Hungary wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

"Goodbye Hungary…" Denmark whispered getting closer to her. Before Hungary could say goodbye back, Hungary threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, with passion. Denmark wrapped one on his arms around her waist and took his ax in his other hand. As Denmark kissed her, he dropped the sharp end of his ax, cutting the knot of the rope. The cut rope flew up into the air taking Denmark away from Hungary. The rope reached its end and snagged causing the large sail to turn. The sail swung around, bring Denmark around. He let of the rope and fell onto the deck of the Viking. Denmark stuck his ax into the ground and leaned on it. He turned to his Nordic friend and smiled; he had landed right between Iceland and Norway.

"Show off…" Norway snapped. Hungary stood in front of the broken rope where Denmark once stood. She kept her head down, but then felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Austria came over to her and Hungary turned around to see her husband give she a gentle smile.

"Will you be okay?" he asked. Hungary paused and nodded slowly. Austria took her into his arms and hugged her slightly rocking her.

"Sorry I kissed him…" Hungary said in a hushed voice.

"It's fine…" Austria said in distain. Hungary laughed and Austria chuckled and kissed the top her head. Night had filled the sea's sky and scattered the sky with stars. Italy looked up at the sky, lying on the deck. Japan came over to him.

"What are you doing?" Japan asked, his big black eyes blinking in confusion. Italy sat up.

"I'm looking at the sky! Like I did when I was thinking about you and Germany!" Italy said. Japan sat next to him and looked up.

"I know but still, what are you thinking about? There's something more, I know it!" Japan said. Italy sat up.

"I do have something to say…But I want everyone to hear it…" Italy said.

"GUYS! COME OVER HERE!" Japan beckoned.

Quickly, everyone surrounded Italy. Italy scratched his head, feeling now suddenly flustered.

"Uh…What I was thinking of was how well we fought together. It's funny to think that we can all get along so well! American fighting along side Austrian. Germans assisting Russians. Ukrainian helping the Japanese in battle… No matter if we are Axis or Allies…we can set that aside and kill some guys! Even though we came from different countries and speak in different tongues, our hearts beat as one…" Italy said. Everyone paused.

"Wow…that was deep…" Japan said.

"Ve~!" Italy said.

"He's fine…back to work…" Germany said. Everyone left Italy to go continue their jobs, leaving Italy and Japan alone again.

"What are you going to do now? You found me and Germany…what else is there to do?" Japan asked. Italy smiled.

"I'm going to go home with my brother! You and Germany can come with me!" Italy said turning to Japan. Japan nodded.

"Yes! That would be fun, being together…" he said.

"And who knows, we could go on even more adventures and see even more places, just the three of us!" he beamed. Japan gave Italy a sweet, subtle smile, as if to agree. Italy got up and went to go find England.

"Captain England! How long will it take to get back to Italy?" Italy asked. England paused and thought for a moment.

"About 9 days I think…" he said. Italy nodded.

"Germany! Set a course for Italy!" Italy said. England huffed.

"No fair! It's my job to give orders!" he snapped. Germany set a course for Italy and Italy felt like everything he wanted in life was completed and nothing else mattered. He felt the sea air on his face and thought of all the adventures he, Japan and Germany would have out on the high sea. Maybe some day, but for now, Italy finally got to live in his freedom but now it was time to go home, were he felt like he belonged.

_I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so  
>You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate<br>This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption  
>because I know to live you must give your life away<br>And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and  
>I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key<br>And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me  
>And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because<br>I gotta get outta here  
>I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake<br>I gotta get outta here  
>And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.<em>

* * *

><p>IT'S NOT QUITE THE END~~! There is an epilog coming…<p>

The song lyrics at the very end of the song are from "Be My Escape" by Relient K. It fits this story SO~ well!

Alright I guess that's it…Moi Moi for now! (Oh! And happy anniversary Austria and Hungary~~! That is today…right?)


	12. Chapter 12

-CRYS HYSTERICALLY!- NO~~! It's all over~! THIS SUCKS!

Yes, mes amis…this is the LAST chapter of _Pasta on the High Seas_…After this, no more Pasta…it's so sad…

This chapter was originally really short, so I made it a bit longer, just to fit in all that happens!

For the ending to make sense, you need to remember the beginning of the story…

* * *

><p>"The end!" Italy said closing his notebook. Italy looked up at his friend with a big smiled. Japan and Germany sat on the sandy ground of More Peaceful GermanyJapan. They both remained silent, but looked surprised.

"Wow…" Germany said.

"That was amazing…" Japan said. Italy smiled and bowed his head in thanks.

"Grazie! We should head back home, it's getting late…" Italy said. The sun had set after being so high in the sky. All three of them must've lost track of time when they were listening to Italy's story. Germany got up.

"Come on you guys!" Germany said walking away. As Japan began to leave, Italy seized him the by the arm.

"What is it Italy?" Japan asked. Italy held up his notebook.

"There's more to the story!" Italy said.

"Oh! Should we tell Germany?" Japan asked point to Germany who was far ahead. Italy shook his head.

"No No! Germany can't hear this part!" Italy said, putting his finger to his lips. Japan listened attentively…

Epilogue…

Germany steered the ship back to Italy, standing tall and proud at the wheel of the ship. Germany felt a sort of power at the helm of the ship, he smiled proudly. The cold air of the evening blew against his face, giving him a chill. Everyone was suppose to be asleep, but Germany swore he heard boots against the deck. Ukraine bounced up the stairs to join Germany.

"Hello Germany!" she said. Germany paused.

"Uh hi…Ukraine…" he said, trying not to sound rude. Ukraine walked up to edge of the ship and sat up on the wood of the ship. There was an awkward pause. Germany cleared his throat.

"Not to be rude or anything…but what are you doing up so late, Ms. Ukraine…" Germany asked. Ukraine kicked her feet back and forth.

"I couldn't sleep…I was hoping you would give me company until I got sleepy…" Ukraine said looking down. Germany blushed. He was flattered that she wanted to talk to him, but why was he so nervous and flustered?

"Why are you out on the sea, Ukraine?" Germany asked. Ukraine paused. She looked up at the brilliant stars in the sky.

"I was looking for my brother, Russia…He left for the sea and me and Belarus went after him…" she said. Germany sighed.

"Why did that happen to everyone? Chasing a sibling?" Germany asked.

"Me, Belarus and Russia are so close…It's so hard to separate…" Ukraine said, her voice trailing off.

"Really? That's cute…" Germany said. Ukraine laughed and Germany laughed with her, her laughter was so clear and happy. Ukraine leaned back. Being very…top heavy…she lost he balance. She screamed and was about to fall over, but Germany rushed over to her and caught her. Ukraine trembled with fear.

"Th-thank you…Germany…" Ukraine said. Germany blushed and nodded. They both paused.

"Uh…I regained my balance…you can let go now…" Ukraine said referring to Germany's hand's on her back.

"Uh…well…I uh…" he stammered.

"Why are you so nervous?" Ukraine asked, more hushed. Germany relaxed and looked into her eyes. He realized how close he was to Ukraine.

"I…uh…I don't know…" he said. Ukraine stood up off the railing, close to Germany. She reached out to his arms. She hesitated at first, but she ran her hands down his large arms, feeling every muscle in his arms. Germany heard her slightly sigh from his strong arms. He ran his hand along her jawbone and ran his figures through her hair. Ukraine looked down and stepped closer to him. She wanted to look up because she would now be closer to him, but she couldn't. Ukraine took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Look at me…" Germany whispered to her. Ukraine looked up at Germany. He smiled and slowly brought himself closer to her. Ukraine brought herself closer to him too, until they met in a gently, awkward kiss. Germany put his hand on the back of her neck and was more passionate in his kiss. Ukraine felt her face grow red, but she didn't pull away from his sweet kiss. Eventually, they broke away from each other and paused. Germany cleared his through and looked away from Ukraine. She blushed brightly and looked down. The awkward silence filled the still night air.

"Uh…well…Goodnight…" Ukraine stammered. Germany remained silent but nodded in responce. Ukraine left and once she was out of sight. Germany sighed and looked down at the ground, still embarrassed and nervous. Ukraine sat up in her bed and hugged her knees. She fell back on her bed with a gentle sigh, think of how strong Germany's felt and the taste of his lips. She fell asleep, the memory of Germany making it easier to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Italy finished reading, he looked up at Japan, who was blushing.<p>

"Don't ever read that to Germany…" Japan said. Italy giggled and nodded.

"You now know why I didn't read this to him!" Italy said. Japan nodded. He and Italy ran ahead up the path to catch up to Germany. That night, Italy couldn't sleep. He sat up in his bed and looked to his notebook resting on his bedside table. Italy turned on the lamp by his bed, letting the light fill the room. Italy squinted, his eyes hurting after sitting in the dark. He blinked several times and eventually was able to see everything. Italy took a pen in hand and opened his notebook to a fresh page and began to write:

* * *

><p>Italy, Romano, Japan and Germany stood on the dock in Italy. England and his crew stood before them. England smiled and tipped his pirate hat.<p>

"Well, it's been nice sailing with you guys!" England said with a smile. Germany saluted. Italy looked to him and awkwardly saluted too, like he would always do. China clung to Japan, sobbing and stroking Japan's black hair.

"China~…please…" Japan moaned. China cried into Japan's straight hair.

"NO~~! My little brother can't go leave me aru~~! He's still a little child! He can't support himself on his own~~!" China sobbed. Japan sighed.

"JAPAN~~!" came Greece's voice. Greece embraced Japan tightly on the other side of Japan not occupied by China. China continued to cry and Greece started to cry too…or he was just mimicking the noise China was making. Japan tried to sink away from their hug, but he couldn't. He sighed. After many heartfelt goodbyes, the four of them walked away from the dock. Romano took Italy by the arm.

"Veneziano…I don't like this…" Romano whispered to his little brother. Italy turned his head in confusion.

"Don't like what, Romano?" Italy asked. Romano gestured over to Germany.

"Him. That potato bastard! I hate him, Veneziano! I don't want him staying at my house!" Romano snapped. Italy giggled.

"Be nice Romano! He's my friend and I want him to stay!" Italy said. Romano crossed his arms and muttered "Chigi~" under his breath. Italy looked back to the dock. England's ship had begun to sail away and soon it would shrink into the distance. Italy turned away from the dock, watching them sail away would be too sad. Italy prayed that he would see his new friend again and they could have another amazing adventure, like the last!

* * *

><p>Italy wanted to write more, but someone must've seen that he had the light on and bursts into Italy's room.<p>

"ITALY~~! IT'S ELEVEN THRITY! GO TO BED!" Germany snapped. He slammed the door behind him. Italy paused. Maybe Germany was right, Italy should get some sleep. He got out of bed and put his notebook on the shelf. He curled up in his bed with a smile on his face. His story was done. Nothing more was needed to be said.

LA FINE!

(It means "The End" in Italian!)

* * *

><p>Well…that's that…La Fine!<p>

I hope the epilogue was up to snuff, like everyone hoped! I tried my best…

I hope I'll see you all some other time! Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me all this time~~! Pasta for all of those who read the story from beginning to end!

Moi moi readers! I'll miss you all!


End file.
